The Warrior of Light Chapter One
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: The journey begin's for a young prince as he looses everything in a surprise attack on his planet. Based off my own Universe of Sonic The Hedgehog this is the beginning of Rob The Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior of Light

Chapter 1

Rob heard his feet crunch against the rubble he walked on; it had been a long time since he witnessed what lay before him. He felt the ashes of the ruined buildings around him sweep across his face in the wind. The rising smoke from the flames slowly dying caused his eyes to water and caused him to lightly cough. Here lay before him was his home. The great palace of Maynosha now a degraded and damaged structure, the mighty city he once ruled over now nothing but have destroyed buildings and slag. It was a sight he had nightmares about, but never to realize that his nightmares foretold this event. Rob the hedgehog was the Prince of the planet Maynosha, a neutral system to all. His parents died when he was young, he never understood how they died. He was told it was because of a cell imperfection called_ Hero_. It slowly causes the body to degenerate overtime, but during the host's life _Hero_ gave the user special abilities, not like the normal powers a creature would have, but something different. Rob never fully understood what it was, but he knew he had it. He was wishing it would kill him right now, ending his pain and suffering. His family, his friends, his people, and others he cared about …gone.

He dragged his Buster Sword across the ground with his right arm. His left arm was limp still dripping with fresh blood from one of his many wounds. He walked slowly through the war torn streets that he used to drive down on his Motorbike; wincing every now and then from the pain, a small trail of blood in back of him as he continued to walk. The roar of repulser drives came into ear shot, and bright lights shining in the spot where he was on the street. A small scavenger transport landed a few meters away from him. Rob put himself on guard, raising his sword as best he could to defend against an impending attack. The cargo bay door of the scavenger descended and no attack came. Instead Rob saw a young girl walk out with two armored men on either side of her. She had a buster sword similar to his strapped on her back. Rob tensed himself still waiting for her to make a move. But she didn't, Rob decided he'd make the first move instead. With his reserve energy he jumped into the air bringing the hilt of his sword down onto the left trooper's helmet. The trooper stumbled back and recoiled quickly dodging Rob's sword by an inch as he swung it again. Rob felt his body go numb as the trooper from the right withdrew his stun rod from his back. He dropped, his legs giving way to the weight of his numb body. He didn't feel himself hit the ground; the girl with the buster sword put his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She moved slowly back into the ship, Rob felt a warm presence now, he knew the Sonic Heroes had found him. The girl guided Rob to the med bay and sat him down onto a lab table. Rob drifted off to sleep, lying down on the lab table, and the faint noise of voices probably talking about him.

The burning room, the taste of blood in his mouth, the smell of death in the air, Rob raised his sword as best he could to defend against another barrage of attacks. His opponent gave a devious smile and charged him, his weapon dragging along the ground creating sparks as it skidded on the concrete ground. Rob leaped into the air coming down hard on the other, but quickly being forced back once again. Fatigue filled Rob's body more that the pain of his wounds did. He struggled to raise his sword up again, making every effort to hold out as long as he could. But for what he asked himself? This battle could never be won. Then what was he waiting for, why didn't he just surrender.

A great bang shook the ceiling causing it to crumble on top of the two, Rob watched as the other disappeared in a flash of light. While the ceiling came down on top of him.

Waking abruptly from the nightmare, Rob shot up from his resting position. He felt sweat on his forehead and was panting hard, his heart beating rapidly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked to his side to see the young girl from before. She had a look of concern on her face, a very beautiful face he had to admit silently. There was silence between the two; time had slowed down around them making it feel a bit uncomfortable for Rob.

"Are you okay?" She spoke with a touch on concern in her voice. She was a young panther, with black fur and grayish hair which covered part of her face. Her eyes were a fiery red but still showed deep concern for Rob. He had to admit she was very beautiful though looking back to the buster sword still strapped to her back making him feel slightly intimidated.

"I'm...fine" he said slowly, his voice raspy from not having anything to drink in the past few hours. The girl gave a little smile. "That's good, my name is Dark Chaos, well just call me DC for short, I didn't catch your name before?"

Rob still wasn't too sure about whom she was with, even though he was sure it was the Sonic Heroes, there were always people in the Pandorian Empire used to trick people into believing they were in a non-hostile environment. "I'm…Rob." Rob felt very nervous, strangely not knowing why. "Where am I?"

"Oh your on SH Recon Freighter _Spin Dash_, we came here after receiving a distress call from the planet you were on, but apparently it was sent to late for us to respond quickly to it. So who are you exactly? DC lowered her head.

Rob struggled to get off the medical bed and onto the floor. DC tried to urge him to stay put but he pushed her away, walking over to the wall where he buster sword was still standing. He picked it off the wall and flipped it, placing the tip of the blade on the ground his hand resting on the base of the hilt. "I am Prince Rob the Hedgehog of Maynosha, rising member on the council of neutral systems and heir to the throne on Maynosha." Rob knew that if this was a warrior from the Pandorian Empire he was in trouble. "And would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?"

DC looked away to the window on the far left of the med bay. "As if I know, all that I can tell you is we received distress signal from your planet, my team was sent out with a fleet of transports and freighters to provide reinforcements for Maynosha, but when we arrived in the system. The Pandorian Empire had already retreated. So we were then assigned to go down to the planet and check what the Pandorian fleet did, and if there were any survivors. Sadly to tell you, you're the only one we found."

Rob felt his heart rise and sink. He was relieved that he was with the Sonic Heroes, people he could trust, but dismayed that no one else had survived the onslaught that took place hours ago. He lowered his gaze, his sword dropping from his hand to the ground. Tears began to form along the edges of his closed eyes, and trickled down his cheeks. Backed up to the wall and slumped down wrapping his arms around his legs curling into a ball as more tears ran down his face. DC slowly walked over to him and kneeled down. "I know it's hard to accept the reality of this situation, but these things happen in war."

Rob looked up at her, his eyes showing half sorrow and half rage. "You don't get it, I led my people, my warriors, my friends, into that battle to defend. They promised that they would stick with me till the end, till their last breathe. I thought that was just a symbol of trust and honor. But… no it wasn't, they put their lives in my hands, and… I let them die… I wasn't strong enough… because of him… there gone now… because I was powerless to stop him…" Rob continued to sob burying his head into his knees. DC placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stop who?" Rob stopped crying for a moment the name of his attacker was something that would make the strongest of warriors tremble in fear.

He slowly raised his head to look DC in the eye. "His name is… Nega Sonic." DC's eyes widened in shock, she felt her blood pressure rising as her anger grew. Nega Sonic was the most powerful general in the Pandorian army; he's an equal to Sonic the hedgehog, and a killer. He has a fast calculating mind, powerful attacks, and a force to be reckoned with. No one has any idea where Nega Sonic came from or how he was created, or how there can be a Nega version of Sonic. He has beaten Sonic on more than one occasion, attacked families, destroyed homes, killed innocents, he is a tyrant.

DC felt the deepest sorrow for Rob; even though she didn't understand the full situation anyone who lost everything at the hands of Nega Sonic had her sympathies. She wrapped her arms around Rob and embraced him. Rob looked up and hugged DC back, slightly blushing for reasons unknown to him. Rob herd the door slide open and looked up to see a gray hedgehog standing at the door shaking his head. "DC I told you to watch over him not smother him."

DC looked up blushing and quickly withdrew her grasp on Rob. "Hey I was just being sympathetic Dash! You would too if you knew what's happened to him!" DC said blushing madly.

"I don't care what's happened to him because frankly it's no different from every other person who has lost something in this war." Dash the hedgehog glared at her, still shaking his head a little. "Now come on were going to be coming out of warp-space soon, and when we do well be arriving on Garland." Dash waved his hand exciting. DC looked at Rob and gave him an awkward smile.

She helped him up and put her arm back around him. "DC I can walk fine now." She smirked a little "You can never be too careful!" Rob felt a light blush form across his face, but he shook it off and walked out of the med bay with him.

The observation deck was fairly large, larger than Rob had expected for such a small freighter. The only thing that lies in front of he and DC was the multi colored space flowing past the freighter. Rob had always been on Maynosha and really nowhere else off planet, it was the first time he actually seen what warp space looked like. It was strange he thought, in order to see this and travel to the capitol of and Garland Kingdom, everyone he loved and cared about had to die first. He thought back to something that his father had told him before he passed. 'Everything happens for a reason, nothing happens by accident.' It was a phrase Rob told himself time and time again. Through all that he had been through that statement had been proven true time and time again.

'But why this?' He questioned his father in silence. He knew there would be no response that his father was gone and that he now had no one left, never to be loved again. 'Though' Rob turned his head slightly to stare at DC, 'DC… I know I've met her before but where?' DC noticed that Rob was staring at her.

"Something the matter?" DC questioned giving him a curious look. Rob was snapped out of his thoughts and started blushing again. "Oh nothing I was just um thinking is all." DC gave him an odd look but then shrugged it off.

"Hey babe!" DC shuddered when she heard that name in reference to her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, though Rob did. Rob saw a gold hedgehog with purple highlights and streaks on his fur. He had two hilts attached to his belt and wore silver shoulder knee blades. He had a pervy look directed toward DC. "What's up babe?" He said trying to put his arm around DC, but she quickly recoiled to Rob.

"Please do me a favor and play along don't leave me alone with Zeke." She whispered in Rob's ear. Rob gave a light nod as she latched on to his arm. Giving a sweet smile to him and sticking her tongue out at Zeke. Zeke stiffened and glared at Rob. "Who the h*** are you!"

Rob remained calm and had a feeling that this was going to turn hostile very soon, so he'd figured he'd have to be careful of what he said. He still felt the pain caused by his wounds. A fight would not be the best action to take at this time. It was also apparent to him that Zeke was one of the big shot morons.

"My name is Rob the Hedgehog, Prince of Maynosha. I'd take you are Zeke." Zeke put his hand one on of the hilts attached to his belt. "He he got that right and that's my girl you're latchin on to, so I suggest you step aside or get ready for a poundin." Zeke detached both hilts from his belt. Rob breathed slowly; his next move would determine where this situation would go.

"I am not your girl Zeke!" DC shouted abruptly, her face full of fury and her eyes burning with anger. She latched onto Rob a little tighter now. Zeke closed his eyes and lowered his head smirking. "Well then Rob how about a duel? You win you keep her, I win and she is mine." He opened one eye giving DC another perverted grin.

Rob was now ticked off. "Unlike pathetic simpletons like you, I do not identify any girl as an object to be owned or a prize to be won" He lifted his sword from his back, twirling it in his hand. "But if you're going to keep bothering DC like this then en-guard." Rob readied himself into an attack position, but felt DC grabbing his arm. "Zeke may be a moron but he's a high level swordsman, I wouldn't recommend fighting him now." DC said urging Rob to walk away with her.

He turned and smirked. "Don't worry I've dealt with far worse than this guy. He snapped back into a fighting stance and charged at Zeke. Zeke ignited his two blades from their hilts ducking under Rob's sword, aiming for his feet. Rob quickly somersaulted over the attack and brought his sword down on top of Zeke. Zeke rolled to his right bringing his blade in an upper sweep as the other blocked it side spinning and landing on his feet. Though it looked like a soft landing, Rob could feel the pain from his wounds rising. He forced the pain back and jumped into the air, Zeke following his lead. He launched a whirlwind of slashes only to be blocked again and again.

Zeke locked swords with Rob and spun around, Rob's weapon escaping from his grasp and flying into the air. Rob landed back on the ground and looked up to see his sword lodged into the ceiling. Zeke came down swiftly with a cross slash. Rob evaded as he backed up toward the wall. He felt his energy level starting to rise even though the pain from his wounds increased. Even with Zeke having the upper hand Rob still evaded his attacks as best he could. Zeke slashed his blade across aiming for Rob's chest area. Rob saw this as an opportunity and jumped placing his feet on the blade of Zeke's sword. He growled in fury and slashed at Rob with his other blade but only to miss as Rob did a high jump towards his still lodged sword.

He grabbed the hilt and planted his feet on the ceiling, pulling hard as Zeke jumped towards him. Rob's sword finally came out of durasteel ceiling and jumped of the ceiling towards his attacker. Their swords locked in the same way as they did before, but Rob was ready this time. He back flipped kicking Zeke's hand, his blade slipping from it. His Hero was now taking effect. He became a blur as he slashed at Zeke who could only defend with his one blade. Zeke felt the wind knocked out of him as Rob brought the hit of his sword into his gut. Zeke fell onto the cold floor with a grunt, but quickly jumping to his feet again. Rob came down hard on Zeke. Zeke's knees collapsed under him, as he fell on the ground from the weight of Rob plus his buster sword.

Zeke brought his knee up kicking Rob of him. Rob landed hard against the wall, the pain of his wounds increasing more rapidly that before. He felt as if he could barley move from all the pain. Zeke jumped into the air for the finishing touch. Rob tried to lift his sword but the pain was too great to even move at all. Zeke smiled victoriously as he dived toward Rob. There was a flash of light and all Rob could see was Zeke thrown into the ground, skidding on the floor as he tried to regain his position. A gray hedgehog landed in front of Rob. He turned to Rob; his eyes were an icy blue as he stared at the fallen hedgehog.

He held his hand out to Rob who accepted it slowly getting up wincing at the continuing pain. "This fight is over." His voice was low and deep, and intimidating if not that. Zeke slowly stood holding his side from the blow he took. "Stay out of this Dash, he accepted to fight me so you have no say in this."

Dash's face was cold; he glared at Zeke and shook his head. "This is Rob the Hedgehog; it is our mission to get him to Garland, not challenge him to a fight and try to kill him! You'll be lucky if I don't report you to Mark for this!" Zeke scoffed at the other and went to pick up his blades. "Who died and made you leader. Last I checked you have no authority over me."

Rob could feel the tension in Dash beginning to rise. "Maybe so but until we have a leader Mark told me to keep this team in line, the only one who gives me a problem is you, DC and Chris are fine, but you're constantly out of line. If I were the real team leader id have you removed from this team immediately!" Zeke didn't say another word; he just walked away, sheathing his two blades. Dash scowled in his direction and sighed turning to Rob. "Forgive me for that, Zeke is a little out of line at times." Rob was about to say something when he heard the roar of the engines die down. The multi-colored view of warp space disappeared and the massive planet of Garland came into view as the freighter started makings its final descent towards the planet.

Rob had never been to Garland before; he was amazed at how bright the surface of the planet was from all the way up in space. DC nudged him taking hand. "Come on, everyone will be waiting for you once we get to the planet's surface." Rob nodded and followed DC out of the observation deck.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light flooded the hanger bay as the exit ramp opened up and descended to the ground. The ship rested one of the landing platforms of theGarlandpalace. The palace was said to house a lot of planetary officials as well as Guardian. The Guardian was the ruler ofGarlandand its territory, well he didn't totally rule,Garlandwas run by part democracy. The senate was the democracy, but the Guardian was not a democratic decision. The Guardian and his or her family were considered royalty. The chosen child will become heir to the throne. Rob didn't know the whole story of how the balance of power was maintained, but it only the democratic ways of the senate sounded similar to him. Garlandwas a beautiful planet. It was a perfecting sync of industrialism and naturalism. It was a beautiful place to live a place that the dealings of war had not consumed.

He heard stories of how people were at peace onGarland, even with the war going on which was a surprise to him. Later he found out why,Garlandhad a group of protectors that were created from an inspiration of stories of a great hero. Well apparently the great hero was Sonic the Hedgehog, when he arrived on Garland the group of protectors were then called the Sonic Heroes, in honor of the Knight of the Wind himself. It was all fine and dandy to him, except for one thing. The commissioner of the Sonic Heroes was Mark the Hedgehog, Prince of Garland and current heir to the throne. He felt a suspicion that Mark the Hedgehog wants full control ofGarlandwhen he becomes the new Guardian. Thus creating the Sonic Heroes to ignite and full take over; though it was only a theory in his mind.

Rob walked down the ramp with Dash in front of him and DC to his left, and the early mentioned Chris to his right. Zeke was to stay on the ship and wait till after the greetings to come out. Rob smirked at the humor of it. Guards lined the sides of the platform, forming a pathway for them to follow. Mark the hedgehog as well as a few other unrecognizable figures. The Guardian was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. The Sonic Heroes were serving as commanding officers in the war, so the situation would be directed towards the war figures rather than the politicians.

Rob approached Mark and stopped. Mark bowed; the traditional greeting among many beings in the galaxy. "Greetings Prince Rob, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Mark was certainly one to brighten up the situation even under these circumstances. Rob followed his lead and bowed. "It's a pleasure to be here Prince Mark, if I may be so bold I'd like to skip to the formalities and get to the point of all this."

Mark didn't break his gaze on Rob, nor break his warm expression. "Right his way then." Motioning to entrance to the palace, it wasn't the main entrance just one of the entrances to the main hanger bay.

The council room was fairly large, not like the senate area of the palace but something more private in contrast. Mark sat at the head of the table, with numerous Sonic Heroes and militaristic advisors occupying the other seats. Rob stood at the front of room ready to give his testimony. He was told that he was going to give a private session council and then to the senate. As he was about to speak the door slid open the Guardian finally making his entrance to join the meeting. The guardian was a tall navy blue hedgehog just like Mark; he wore his royal gold and black armor with his red cape flowing from his left shoulder down. He smiled upon seeing Rob and motioned him to continue.

Rob nodded and turned his head to face the council. "Sonic Heroes, esteemed members of the council and the royal family of Garland, thank you for choosing to listen to my testimony. One hour ago the Sonic Heroes received an unauthorized distress call from Maynosha, my home. I am here to testify that my neutrality has been violated in accordance with the _'Constitution of Neutral Systems'_. My planet has been attacked by the Pandorian Empire. I have no video proof except the scars on my body made by Nega Sonic himself." Rob heard a few gasps from people at the table. Nega Sonic was one of the most powerful Pandorian generals. There were reports that he single handedly wiped the floor with Sonic and Shadow.

Rob waited then continued. "Nega Sonic attacked my home world and destroyed it and my people. There are survivors but they are prisoners of the Pandorian empire now. I come to seek aid in convincing the Council of Neutral Systems to join Garlandin your fight against the Pandorian Empire. They are in violation of our neutrality, which according to the _Constitution of Neutral Systems_ both Garland and they signed."

There was commotion among to council and the Sonic Heroes, the Guardian however remained silent. Guardian Zack Consado has been the Guardian for over 20 years now. Though for some unknown reason the war started the day he took the throne. His children Mark Consado and Amy Rose were separated when Amy was born. His wife died after Amy was born for reasons unexplained, so Amy was sent to Mobious, Sonic's world and to be raised with Sonic and become a great fighter. Mark however stayed with his father to learn how to leadGarlandin case he ever passed. It was very selfish, but it made sense. 'In a war like this we all have to make decisions that even we may not agree with.' Rob thought to himself as the council continued.

Finally the Guardian stood. "I am sorry Prince Rob; there is nothing we can do to help you. The Neutral Systems have already been informed of the situation, but by the Pandorian Empire. They believe that you are dead." Rob felt his heart stop, the blood drained from his face, his brain trying to register the thought of being dead. "The Pandorians were able to cover up the whole thing. I am sorry there is nothing we can do."

Rob stood stock still, his expressing plain, but inside he was breaking down. The meeting was adjourned. Rob had been told that he could stay with them for the time being. He was thankful for that, but he wasn't happy. How? He wondered. How is it possible that all this could've happened? How could the Pandorian Empire convince the Council of this lie, that he was dead? Rob shook his head. Suddenly his eyes widened. A spy! Rob slammed his fist into the wall, causing a loud bang that shook the corridor; he felt his Hero energy beginning to rise. He panted hard and whirled around, breaking into a stride heading for the hanger.

He skidded across the floor as he raced into the hanger only to be stopped by Dash and DC. "And where are you going your highness?" Dash said in a low tone. Dash wasn't even looking at him; he just stood still in front of the ship, facing the other direction. He was staring out at the sky, the energy shield surrounding the planet casted a light blue and red veil as the sunlight reflected off of it.

"Out of my way!" Rob was in no mood to talk or be stopped. Even if he was wrong about there being a spy he knew he had to go to the Council anyway and end this catastrophe. Rob didn't hear DC's footsteps as she walked up behind him. Rob felt his body go numb as DC jabbed her stun rod into his back. Rob toppled to the floor unconscious.

Rob looked out over the horizon that lay before him. Maynosha had never looked so beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl standing next to him. She was unrecognizable but somehow Rob felt that he knew her. Turning back to the city he noticed that it looked different, parts of it were in ruins or being repaired. Many unrecognizable buildings were located around the city, and more of those buildings were in the process of being built. Was this the future? He thought to himself. It was indescribable what this was he was staring at. The city was absolutely amazing, better than he could even remember.

After the battle against Nega Sonic the city as well as many of the other cities around the world had been decimated by the combined power of the Pandorian fleet. The palace had been left in shambles and parts of the city had been leveled to the ground. Even with surrendering the Pandorian fleet had still continued their bombardment. It had been something out of a nightmare for Rob, but the worse part had been it wasn't a nightmare, it had been all real. The violence, the destruction, the death; it stabbed Rob's heart more than anything else ever had.

But now the city was not in shambles, the palace roof he stood atop was no longer just ruined bars of steel, melted brick, and broken glass. It was all rebuilt, just as beautiful as before, the city was more magnificent than before. Rob felt his heart leap a few beats every time he took his gaze back onto the city. Rob was content with what he saw, he was at peace, he was happy.

Hearing the distant sound of voices Rob awoke from his unconscious state, a look of dismay spread across his face, realizing that everything he had just seen was a dream. Or was it, he pondered. He noticed DC and Dash talking with Prince Mark the hedgehog as they entered the room. He looked around seeing that it wasn't a prison cell or a med room, it was an empty room with a bed, one window, a dresser, a TV and a bathroom. "You're quite a handful you know that?" Rob took his gazed off the surroundings of the room and looked towards Dash who had just spoken.

"You don't have a clue on what's going on do you." This time Mark spoke, Rob could sense his displeasure even with his calm voice. Rob lowered his head; he was not willing to fight this time. Hearing the Sonic Heroes out might be the best idea at this current time. Rob just stared back out at the window. The beautiful sun was beginning to set onGarland. The immense buildings piercing the now orange sky, darkness was beginning to fall from the sky.

Mark sighed and his gaze never leaving Rob once. "After looking at the current situation you are the only living proof we have to convince the Council of Neutral systems that the Pandorians violated the treaty." Mark paused for a moment; he stared out the window Rob was currently looking at. "I am sorry for your loss my fellow prince, but putting that aside we must use this as an opportunity to fight harder in the war."

Rob finally took his gaze off the window and stared at Mark. "What do you want from me?" Mark held out his hand to Dash, Dash handed him Rob's buster sword from earlier. Mark tossed it to Rob. He caught it without even flinching. "We want you to join the Sonic Heroes Rob the Hedgehog."

Rob felt caught off guard by the question, they all could tell. His mind began working at the question taking it apart and scanning every variable he possible could find. Finally Rob stood placing his sword on his back. "Yes."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slash; Slash again and again, one giziod cut down while another ten took its place. Space was becoming an issue for Rob now. He slowly backed up into an alley still deflecting shots from the giziods. They weren't the smartest droids in the galaxy but they were a large number of them proved to be dangerous for any one person. Rob felt the weight of his sword starting to take an effect on his body. His body was now numb from slashing down giziod after giziod and taking a few stray shots when he attacked them. Rob felt his back press against the wall; he felt a sweat drop from his forehead realizing that he had nowhere else to run now.

He looked up and noticed numerous pipes sticking out of the walls of the alley. Still deflecting shots he crouched down planting his foot on the wall. He uncoiled from the crouch and sprung into the air. Extending his hand he grabbed the first pipe and swung himself up to the next. The giziods couldn't fallow his movements as he swung around each pipe getting higher and farther away from their range. He saw the nearest ledge and swung off the pipe in a summersault landing softly onto the ledge.

He took a sigh of relief and took a peak at the giziods that had now stopped firing at him. He flew back as they sprang up from bellow, hovering in the air from their feet thrusters. Rob eyes tightened and sweat trickled down the edge of Rob's cheek. "They just don't give up do they!" He needed to level the playing field with these mechanized terrors. Rob ran across the ledge to walkway the ledge came off of. The giziods opened fire again on the hedgehog, spraying him with a stream of blasters bolts. Rob winced as a bolt hit him square center in his left shoulder. His arm went limp as he cursed to himself.

He turned and jumped at the hovering robots. He brought his sword in a cross-arch, beheading the first giziod. Using the disabled body as a quick ledge, he jumped off the body towards the next one, deflecting a stream of bullets as he soared towards the next giziod. The other giziods decided to swarm him and engaged their thrusters flying directly at Rob. "Gotcha" Rob smirked. His sword separated into two blades, and spun the blades now an arc on light. The giziods were all slashed either being cut in two or having a gauge across their body. They all plummeted to the ground most smashing on impact. Rob spun as he fell to soften his landing. His feet connected with the ground as he combined his swords back together.

The scenery around him began to found, disappearing into computerized particles. The training room came back into view, Mark still at the observation window, DC waiting for him at the door, and Dash up on the control unit writing something on his clipboard. "Training complete" Dash said over the loud speaker. He didn't sound very impressed, though to Rob and everyone he always sounded serious. Rob walked to the door where DC was standing; she smiled brightly and opened the door for him. Mark still faced the now empty training room, his eyes now closed as if he were meditating.

He finally turned to Rob. "Excellent, your training is progressing nicely, but more will be explained at war meeting." Mark turned his cape that came down off his shoulder armlet sweeping the place he stood as he walked away.

"Will I ever get everything that needs to be said to me without a war meeting?" Rob cocked his head towards DC, a wide grin on his face. DC laughed a little at the joke. "It's just how things work around here I guess I don't fully understand it either." She continued to laugh. "But if Mark is calling a war meeting this means that whatever he has to tell you, is also information everyone needs to hear."

Rob shrugged "Well we've got some time to kill before the meeting, want to go for a walk?" Rob offered his hand. "I promise I will avoid getting into it with Zeke this time." He chuckled. She laughed a little more and nodded. She took his hand and they headed towards the lift. They got in and headed for the academy roof top. The Sonic Hero training academy was built long before the Sonic Heroes came. It wasn't even called the SH academy at first. It had just been a special ops training facility. When Mark had heard about the legendary Sonic Heroes he decided to name it in dedication to them.

They arrived on the roof top pavilion both taking a breath as they looked out at the immense view of Garland provided on the roof top. They started walking along the edge of the pavilion until they came to the pipe section that ran between some of the pavilions on the roof top. Rob looked at DC and smirked. "Race you to the top?" He was always up for a good challenge against DC.

"You're on." DC jumped up grabbing the nearest pipe and swinging to the next. Rob ran up to the pavilion wall, and pushed himself off to the closest pipe. There were four main complexes in the academy, all connected by a series of pipes and walkways that ran in between the roof top pavilions, and the underground sewers. All that lay between the academy complexes was clean space, it was advised not to jump using the pipes and walkways. But Rob was never one to follow that rule. Over the past few weeks a lot had changed for Rob. He had already accelerated quite quickly in the indicial training and was already preparing for his final test. If he passed he would be an official Sonic Hero general and assigned to his own team.

Though that part sadden him a little; he really enjoyed being with Team Chaos. He had met the other member Chris in the past few weeks. He was a little annoying for one thing but all around he was cool and an excellent pilot at that. He was still on opposite sides with Zeke. He had stayed clear of Zeke only getting into another fight with him one other time in the weeks of his training. But he really enjoyed being with DC, she was nice and kind to him. Still he felt like he knew her, like he had seen her in a dream once. In theory she was Rob's best friend next to Dash. But he felt a little deeper emotion towards her. She had gotten him to open up and talk about his past. She had really helped the pain Rob felt go away.

Rob sort of felt he was on the line of loving her, but he still wouldn't if he did. He still felt responsible for the death of his friends and his first love. He would never let go of that memory, the blades piercing her chest, the dark red blood seeping dripping from the sword tip, and the maniacal smile on the killers face. He shook his head as he swung to the next pipe, gripping hard and swinging himself higher but he still kept the same level with DC. Her species was light and nimble which gave her an extra advantage over Rob. But Rob always found a way to make up for his disability in the challenge.

DC got ahead of Rob and flipped over to the next pipe continuing her assent to the top. She landed hard catching the pipe off balance causing it to snap. She lost her grip and tried reaching out for another pipe but she couldn't concentrate on any one pipe long enough to grab it. Rob's eyes widened as he watched her fall. He swung over the next pipe, landing on top of it balancing with his feet. He launched himself towards the falling DC. She fell faster than he could fly. He missed her hand by an inch and swore to himself as she plummeted farther away from him. Rob looked up turning up and turned himself around; his feet connected with the bottom of the pipe and with the force of his own strength and gravity propelled himself towards DC.

With the extra shove he was able to catch up to DC, by this time they had plummeted farther away from where they even started. Rob extended his hand again pushing himself down as much as he could to reach her. She grabbed his hand and Rob pulled her into him.

"Hang on!" Rob reached for his sword still attached to his back. He flipped it around and stabbed it into the wall. They slid down the complex wall the sword still imbedded in the stone. The friction between the sword and wall caused sparks to fly. DC held Rob tight as the resistance started to slow them down.

Finally Rob swung from the hilt pulling the sword out of the stone and sending them flying back towards the roof. Rob threw his sword high above them; it stabbed the wall embedding itself in the stone. Rob grabbed the hilt again and swung himself and DC again. They flew high towards the pipes. With a mighty yank, Rob grabbed the nearest pipe and launched himself and DC at the roof top. They flew above the roof and landed gently on the edge. Rob placed his sword on his back and moved his hand back to DC's back. He was still carrying her bridal style. DC was in shock by what just happened.

"So looks like I win" Rob smirked. DC snapped out of a daze. "It was a tie" she pouted still a little embarrassed for falling. He just rolled his eyes and laughed. "You know you can let go of me now?"

DC noticed that she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was still clinging to him. She blushed a dark red and let go of him turning away in embarrassment. Rob gave another chuckle. This wasn't the first time something like this happened between the two, Rob still considered their friendship on the border line of love but he knew he still had a lot to atone for. Little did Rob know but so did DC. Rob's comlink alarm sounded which meant it was time for the meeting. He looked at DC and she nodded.

She stepped to head toward the way down but Rob grabbed her arm and scooped her up in his arms. "Where you going milady? The grand hall meeting room is on the mid level, and I know a good short cut." Rob winked taking a few steps towards the edge of the roof top they stood atop. DC felt a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

Rob leaped off the edge and dived for the landing platform on the mid level of the complex. "YAHOOOOO!" DC always hated it when Rob did this. It's not she didn't like flying but this was plain crazy! Rob felt the wind rushing through his face as he picked up speed moving farther down the complex wall. Rob had never liked to walk or go anywhere just with his feet. He always loved to do things the fun way, which he didn't get much of an opportunity to do in the past.

He was only ten when he became the ruler of Maynosha, all the fun he had before with the freedom fighters disappeared. It was replaced with paper work, meetings with advisors and the council of neutral systems. Tedious inspections on security forces, diplomatic missions around the planet with only the protection of a few freedom fighters was all Rob had done in the past four years. His age did not make things any easier, though the council trusted him, certain advisors and government officials did not. They felt him to be incompetent and too young to lead the entire planet. It partly saddened him that some of them had not been killed by the Pandorian army.

He felt his chaos energy surge around him as he slowed his decent. He landed softly on the ground DC still clutching him now shaking. Rob chuckled and set her down, kneeling down to meet her eye level. She stopped shaking and looked at him. She stared at him for a few moments her face a blank page, she then pounced on him. He fell to the ground with a thud and looked up at DC, her eyes now flaming with anger.

"You ever do that again and I swearIll…..." DC stuttered for a moment and just stared at him. "You'll do that hmm?" Rob smirked feeling a good opportunity to tease his angered friend. She felt more anger now as he teased her. "Ill…um…uh" DC fumbled with her thoughts trying to think of a good threat. Rob felt he was enjoying this too much, even when angered and dumbfounded she was still so beautiful to him. Before his brain could register his next actions he leaned and placed his lips on her forehead. DC's mind went blank; she blushed madly and just stared at him. Reality finally caught up with Rob's brain and he pulled away quickly blushing as brightly as DC was.

Rob felt embarrassed beyond all belief and he turned his head away from her trying to hide his blush. "I...I…I'm sorry." DC finally snapped back into reality and shook her head. "It's all right hon." she giggled a little getting off of him. 'Hon?' Rob questioned in his mind. He shook it off got up taking DC's hand and walking in the direction of the meeting room.

Everyone was assembled in the grand hall. From the lowest to the highest of the ranks of Sonic Heroes, everyone was gathered for a big announcement. Rob stood next to DC still holding her hand. Zeke glared over at Rob from his left. Rob glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He then focused his attention back to the front where Mark and his sister stood.

"My friends we welcome are newest special ops team. Team Chaos has been reassigned to our special ops division in the Grand Army of Garland." Mark had team Chaos come onto the stage and roar of applause erupted from the crowd.

Mark waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "We also want to welcome our newest Sonic Hero general and member of team chaos Rob the Hedgehog." DC ran down off the stage and grabbed his hand. She was now smiling brightly, as she dragged Rob onto the stage. Rob waved to everyone in the crowd then turned to his new teammates. Dash and Chris high fived him, while DC shoved Zeke by the shoulder urging him to congratulate Rob. He sighed and stuck his hand out to Rob. Rob laughed and shook it.

Amy walked over to Rob and handed him his Sonic Hero emblem. This emblem was living proof that he was a Sonic Hero. But something about this one was different; it had a sleek gold rim around it and different indentations in the middle of it. Rob eyed it curiously deciding to ask about it later. He bowed the young princess and she walked back to her place by her brother. Mark raised his and so people would quiet down. "And I have one more announcement. For team Chaos I would like to welcome their new leader, their newest member." Rob's heart skipped a beat as the crowd finally erupted in a final cheer. Sonic Heroes all through the crowd were jumping up and down cheering shouting Rob's name as if he were a rock star.

Team Chaos gave him a round of applause; DC jumped on Rob and kisses his cheek. Rob blushed and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him. Rob was so happy that he got to stay with his new friends. He did wonder whose idea it was to make him team leader, first thought that came to mind was DC, but he'd worry about that later he said to himself. Chris handed Rob the mike as DC pushed Rob up to the front of the stage.

Rob gulped down wondering what he would say. "T-thank you all for this honor, I promise you won't regret it. So watch out Nega Sonic, Team Chaos is coming at you full blast." The crowd cheered more. Rob knew this is where the real fun would begin. He was now the leader of his own team, his new friends. His journey on discovering the truth of the attack on his planet had finally begun.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Warrior of Light

Chapter 4

Rob readjusted his shoulder blade for about the 6th time now. Yes he was nervous his first mission leading team Chaos and a crucial one at that. They were being sent to Nealown an ice planet in the mid rim to take out a Pandorian listening outpost. The outpost intercepted all communications in the area and even transmitted battle transmissions. During battles outposts like these would be used as a private com channel for Giziod troops and their commanders. Rob had questioned why Mark was sending Team Chaos on this mission. He told Rob that he played a bigger part in this war then just a team leader.

Team Chaos was now a special ops division of the Sonic Heroes, and they had been assigned to Rob's case. There job was to collect every possible lead they could find to proving the Pandorian attack on Maynosha. Rob then knew why he was assigned as the team leader. He would know what to look for and what information would be needed to solve this puzzle. Personally he would have just preferred facing Nega Sonic now and driving his buster sword into his skull. But sadly that transaction would get them nowhere. They needed to complete these missions with secrecy and leave no trace of their presence, to kill anyone on site.

'That won't be a problem Mark, there just filthy machines.' Rob thought to himself. He turned to face the rest of his team. They were packed into the SH Recon freighter _Spin Dash_'s storage compartment. The ship was had a false ID dock on it so it wouldn't be detected as a Garland vessel. That would be problematic if they were. Rob looked down one more time. He was dressed in black durasteel armor as well was everyone in Team Chaos. The armor was heavier than it looked, but Tails had installed antigravity units inside the armor to make them less heavy and more battle ready.

"Ok team time for our briefing." Rob pulled out his data map; an image of the listening outpost flashed to life. The facility was a sleek white crystallized structure. "The outpost is this structure, designed to camouflage it from enemy attack while the snow storms jam ship sensors so it can't be found on radar. Our plan is to land and off load medical supplies. Among the crates of supplies are the charges to blow this place sky high. The people who run this place are Giziods just slicers and people who have been paid by the Pandorian Empire, so they don't check every crate."

Rob looked back at everyone and waited for a nod. "Our objective lies at these two points." He pointed to two blinking structures on the image. "The computer room and the generator room, we'll have to make this fast so we'll split up into two teams. Dash and Zeke will get the charges and take care of the reactor, while Chris, DC and I will head for the computer room. Keep all com channels closed we don't need them detecting us. Set the charges for 5 minutes, they won't have enough time to disable them if they find them. Wait for my signal to start the countdown, understand?" Dash nodded.

They heard the _Spin Dash's_ engines die down and felt a light rumble as it settled onto the outpost landing platform. They waited a few minutes then stepped out of the storage compartment. Rob signaled them to wait. He peered around a corner of the landing bay and saw the pilots dead on the ground, a squad of Giziods standing over them.

"Sonic Hero agents terminated. Detecting stronger life forms, fire at will!" Rob jerked his head back around the corner as a stream of bolts missed his face by only a centimeter. "So much for being for that plan, new plan get the set the charges to the reactor, get the information we came for, and destroy any giziod in sight." Rob rounded the corner and drew his sword, deflecting a barrage of blaster bolts.

Dash rounded the corner and dropped to Robs knees firing his long range pistol. Two the Giziods dropped with a clunk. Rob slowly moved up the corridor between two the open cargo bay still swinging his sword in a defensive stance. Zeke jumped from behind the corner and pulled out his double swords running up the wall toward the Giziods. With them concentrating on Rob he jumped into the air brining his swords down in a furry on slashes. He delivered two clean slashes across their heads and they fell to the ground.

"Nice work Zeke ok guys let's move." Rob took point and charged out the cargo bay. He thought that he'd be met with an a couple dock hands. No a platoon of Giziods stood blasters raised at the Cargo bay. Rob instantly dropped as a wave of shots flew over his head. He jumped up and started deflecting the stream of fire. "Get inside the facility and find a way to shut these guys down! I'll do what I can to hold them here till then!" He didn't expect them to agree with his order or not. It wasn't up for debate. Rob jumped into the air and went down deflecting gun shots as he charged into the first wave of Giziods.

Dash pulled the cover off the ventilation shaft. "This way quickly." The others followed; since Rob was occupied Dash was second in command of the team. It wasn't something he enjoyed but they needed to get the job done fast. Since the Giziods found them then someone has probably sent out a distress call already, and that means reinforcements will be arriving soon. Dash led the others down the shaft until they reached a vent. Under it was the control room. Dash noticed about ten Giziods watching the monitors as well as some Pandorian technicians.

"Here's your stop guys, watch your fire we don't want to damage the main computer or the security console. Once inside find a way to deal with those Giziods outside then wait for Rob to get here." DC and Chris nodded. Dash pulled a little black orb out of his utility belt. He dropped it down the vent. A bright flash of light erupted and he punched out the vent and landed on the ground already firing at Giziods. There was blaster fire all around. The flash grenade blinded the Giziods sensors leaving them blind and deaf. Zeke charged in next swinging his swords at a pair of Giziods.

DC and Chris followed. Chris ducked over to the security console and started typing. DC unsheathed her sword and disconnected it, then reconnected it forming a double sided axe. She twirled it above her head bringing it down slicing through a Giziods head. Finally the smoke cleared and all that was left were the technicians. DC pulled out her revolver pointing for them to get up against the wall.

"Ok were heading to the storage room to get the charges. Take care of the Giziods outside and guide Rob here understands." Chris said nothing he just continued typing. Dash smirked and exited the room with Zeke following.

Rob felt his energy charging up again, he unleashed a triple energy wave from his sword. He could feel _Hero_ levels beginning to rise again. He took a breath to calm them down and resumed his attack. Cutting down Giziod after Giziod, he aimed for the next one on his right and cut it down the middle.

"Rob! I have good news and bad news." Chris said over his head set. Rob brought his sword in an uppercut catching two Giziods across the face plate. "Thrill me." Rob waited for a response.

"Well the good news is that we've made it to the control room, the bad news is well we can't control the Giziods from this console. The Pandorian Empire has changed protocol; the Giziods aren't controlled at a single location. They have their own power and response codes, there basically real soldiers they take orders from a commander they can't be shut down from a location." Rob grunted and swept two more Giziods of his feet.

"Thanks for the update. We'll I'm certainly going to feel this tomorrow. "Rob deflected another wave of shots. DC shoved Chris off the com. "Rob the Hedgehog don't you do anything stupid!" Her voice had more worry and concern than seriousness in it.

Rob smirked. "Don't worry DC I'll be fine." Rob closed the com channel and breathed slowly, still swinging his sword. He felt his energy levels beginning to rise at a rapid rate. "Chaos…!" He jumped into the air a few feet off the ground and curled up. "Blast!" A wave of high voltage streamed off of Rob's body. The energy from the blast caused the Giziods to flew back and explode. Rob landed on the ground panting hard. "Ya, I'm going to feel that tomorrow. He stood up slowly holding his side. He fixed his posture and sprinted off toward the entrance. He barreled down corridor after corridor searching for the computer room. He burst through the doors almost knocking down DC.

"Rob!" She hugged him gently. A light blush crept onto his face. He pulled away and walked over to the console. Chris was already downloading files that looked like they had to do with the war on Maynosha.

"What's the status man?" Rob looked over Chris's shoulder at the constant stream of information that was being downloaded.

"I've found the files you wanted all the information about Maynosha and any other information that might have stuff about the transmission before the attack took place." Chris continued to type, he was the best computer expert on the team and the best pilot so having him around was at times like these. Rob leaned up against the wall and sighed. "Good any information we have will come in handy in solving this puzzle."

"Yo hero! Come in!" Rob sighed and turned on his com. "Yes Zeke?" Rob waited a few seconds for him to respond. "We've got the charges set and were meeting a lot of heavy resistance and it looks like there headed towards you too, whatever your doing you better get it done now and get to the rendezvous, well meet you there." Rob could hear the sound of blaster fire in the background of the com.

"Thanks for the tip, well be there soon." Rob turned back to Chris who was getting up from the console taking out a data pad. He put it in his pouch and nodded to Rob heading for the door. Rob took point again as he bolted out the door. He heard the sound of metallic feat clanking against the frozen metal ground. "Giziods inbound this is going to be one hell of a ride!" Rob drew his sword and whirled around the corner swinging his blade at the first Giziod in sight. His blade became a flash of light as he swung from Giziod to Giziod, swinging, spinning, slashing, and dodging as he advanced. DC and Chris were still in the back of the corridor. DC threw Chris her pistol and drew her double axe blade. She struck the first Giziod in sight and went to the next.

Rob felt his adrenaline rising as he swept two Giziods off their feet and slashing them both down the middle. He jumped and spun his leg bringing the bass of his shoe down on top of the Giziods head. He struck another with his blade as he landed advancing into the next corridor with DC and Chris following. They were almost at the rendezvous, all that stood there was another wave of those killing machines. DC ran along beside him as they charged the first line. They were in perfect sync, their swords and movements in relation with the others as they took the Giziods down twice as fast.

Rob somersaulted over one of the Giziod lines, but the as the Giziods looked up to fire DC swept her axe across the line, disabling them. She linked back up with Rob as he charged into the middle of the two doors on both sides of the corridor Giziods firing out of both and the ones ahead. The two spun around as they danced to the movement of the battle. Not a shot strayed passed them.

Chris pulled out a small square cube out of his belt. "Jump!" He threw it as Rob and DC leapt into the air. The cube hit the ground and shot out an EMP pulse that sent all the Giziods to the ground disabled. Rob and DC landed with her back to each other. They both nodded at Chris and turned toward the direction of the rendezvous. They could hear the distant sound of blaster fire, it growing closer as the neared there destination.

They rounded the T junction and saw Zeke and Dash already at the meet point fighting a squad of Giziods. The two turned and saw the others coming their way. They all fled away from the Giziods threw the next T junction.

"Are the charges set?" Rob shouted to Dash while running. Dash smirked and nodded. "You bet there ready to blow this place to hell." Dash gave a devious smile. Rob had noticed that the gray hedgehog took a distinct pleasure in blowing things up or as he would say 'sending them to hell'. Rob shook of the thought and put his gaze back on the exit. It was directly ahead of the. "How long are the charges set to blow?"

"Five minutes and by the time the notice them it will be too late." Rob smirked, it was all going so well it almost seemed to easy to him is this what he really trained for? He questioned that thought in his mind. He shook off the thought and looked back at Dash. "Start the countdown we'll have plenty of time to get away. Dash nodded and pulled out the remote. He pressed a button and the numbers on it began to countdown.

The group saw the exit and bolted out the door. Dash whipped out his pistol and shot the door controls. There was a flash of light and smoke as the door exit slid shut, halting the pursuing Giziods. Rob looked to his right and noticed an odd ship on the side of the hanger. It looked large enough to hold only one person. Rob shook it off and kept his eyes on the _Spin Dash_ that was still where it was landed. Rob still felt a deep dark feeling that this was two easy.

His eyes widened as he stop dead in his tracks. He grabbed DC and through himself and her on the ground. "Hit the deck!" The others dived out of the path of a chaos spear. Rob got of DC and help her up. He was right it was too easy. A tall figure stepped out from behind some storage crated and placed himself between Team Chaos on their ship.

"I should've figured you survived, but no matter, now you die!" The hedgehog's voice crept into Rob's skull and sent shivers down his spine. He could feel his anger beginning to rise rapidly and the hairs on his back stood on end. "No…" The others just stared in fear at the figure that stood in front of them.

The clock was ticking now with only four minutes-ten seconds remaining, they had the information they needed. They were so close to escaping. All that stood in their way now was Nega Sonic.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The blue hedgehog felt his heart begin to beat faster as his anger and rage washed over him. He could hear himself growling as he stared down the murderer in front of him. He could hear the screams of his friends in his head as the memories of his first encounter with Nega Sonic flowed through his head. He raised his sword and dropped into a fighting stance. "DC you and everyone get to the ship and take off!" Rob just kept staring at Nega Sonic, not even turning when he spoke. The girl realized exactly what he was thinking.

"No Rob! I won't let you face him alone, were a team we'll face him together." DC put her hand on Rob's shoulder. He could feel the others switch to a combat position ready to attack the dark hedgehog. Rob only felt his anger rise at their defiance.

"Do as I say NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" DC could feel the dark energy now radiating off him like body heat. Even in the cold winds he felt burning hot. His fur turned dark, his Hero energy had risen above its normal level. DC couldn't here Rob's voice. It was replaced with the voice of a demon someone who craved for battle and bloodshed. She didn't argue with him. She urged the others to follow, and they ran past Nega Sonic to the ship. Surprisingly Nega Sonic let them pass; his goal was the hedgehog in front of him.

"I figured you survived, people like you aren't as easy to kill as others presume." Nega Sonic pulled two swords off his back. "But it doesn't matter because now I'll make sure your dead." His mood was still calm. He didn't sound angry, he sounded almost like he was amused by this. This only made Rob grow angrier.

"He he you underestimate me Nega Sonic" Rob's voice was nothing like his old. It was cold and bitter with darkness surrounding his every word. "In moments this place will be blown to Hell and you along with it!" Nega Sonic only chuckled. "You really think that mere machines can stop me, I'm more powerful than you think boy!" Nega Sonic twirled his swords in his hand and charged Rob. Rob blocked his attack and countered with a fury of slashes, each one of them blocked by his opponent. He somersaulted back dodging an attack from the dark hedgehog.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Rob muttered under his breath. The Spin Dash's engines roared to life. It slowly lifted off the ground getting higher by the second. Team Chaos was in no hurry nor had an intention of leaving their leader behind.

Nega Sonic turned towards the ship. "Fools you've only quickened your demise!" Nega Sonic through one of his blades at the duel engines on the Spin Dash. Rob yelled no and jumped over Nega Sonic, he stuck his blade out as best he could in hope to reach the sword. He noticed that the sword Nega Sonic had was different than his normal blade he used. It had a yellow streak on the side of the blade. The tip of his blade tapped the edge of the sword.

Time suddenly froze around the platform; it was like someone had activated Chaos Control. Yet neither Nega Sonic nor Dash had done anything of the sort. Rob landed on the ground with a thud. He looked expecting to see the ship spinning out of control towards the ground and being engulfed in a ball of fire. But the ship was there, intact with not a scratch on it. Rob's eyes went directly to his sword. The sword Nega Sonic had thrown was now combined with his. Rob stood up and kept staring at his new blade.

"So you're the wielder of the Chaos sword?" Rob looked at Nega Sonic with curiosity on his face. "It is said that there is a sword like the chaos emeralds where there are seven pieces. Each piece is a sword and when combined together they form the ultimate weapon, the Chaos Blade." Nega Sonic drew his other standard sword off his back.

"I had heard legends of the blade yet I never imagined the stories of it were true, until I found that sword with the yellow tip the _Side Sweeper. _A small side mission I have is obtaining all the pieces of the sword and then I'll be able bring an end to all who stand in my way. You have the base of the sword. I thank you for bringing me the base of the sword now I'll just kill you first and take it from you."

Rob snapped out of his thoughts and snapped back into a fighting stance. He didn't know what the capabilities of this sword were. He wished he had some time to train with it first, but he then figured that would have to wait. Rob jumped into the air his and landed his sword down on Nega Sonic. He blocked the attack and pushed Rob into the air, jumping after him swinging his two blades in fury of rage. Rob blocked the attack with ease and was surprised that the weight of the sword hadn't changed. It still felt the same way it did when it was only a single blade. He didn't take a second to counter, he and swung his sword right and left. Nega Sonic blocked it with ease and they continued there to dance in the air.  
>Rob felt his hero level reaching its breaking point. A flow of energy surrounded Rob as he pushed himself off Nega Sonic's blade and went higher than he could. He swung his sword behind his head and brought it down hard on top of Nega Sonic. He tried to block but was knocked to the ground. He got up with a grunt; Rob could see he was pissed off now.<p>

"Well I see your skills have improved since we last met. But never the less you must realize that I'm not even trying, that was but one percent of my full power." Nega Sonic disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Rob slamming him in the back with his foot. Rob flew off his feet and landed a hard on the ground. He struggled to stand up; the power of that one blow was overpowering. Nega Sonic appeared under Rob and delivered a swift uppercut sending Rob flying into the air. Nega Sonic was a blink of movement as he attacked Rob from all sides.

Rob had no control over his movement now; Nega Sonic was in control of the battle and him. Rob slammed into the wall of the base as Nega Sonic delivered a final blow with his sword; leaving a gauge in Rob's stomach. He struggled to get up but was only met a sharp pain in his arm. Nega Sonic's blade pierced his flesh and dug to his skin with blood dripping from the wound. Rob winced in pain and looked the other who had a sinister smile placed upon his lips.

"You're weak just like the rest of your friends. They died trying to protect you and when I'm through with you the rest of those pitiful beings you call friends will join you!" Rob grabbed the blade and yanked it from his arm he grabbed his sword from the ground and swung. Nega Sonic jumped out of the way. Rob struggled to stand. "Y-you don't get it." Rob raised his sword and sprinted at his attack. "You'll never hurt them, because there my friends and I will protect them no matter what."

His hero energy shot through the roof as he swung his sword in a quick slash. Nega Sonic blocked it but was too late to see Rob's sword come around for another strike. Nega Sonic was thrown back off the ground. Rob charged him and delivered the final slash sending Nega Sonic to the ground. Rob stood over him victorious ready to end him once and for all. But for some reason he could here Nega Sonic laughing.

"You fool, you've lost this battle. Your five minutes are up!" Rob's eyes widened he looked back now remembering the bomb they planted in the bases' reactor. He let his lust for revenge get the better of him. Rob jumped over Nega Sonic in a desperate attempt to reach the ship, but was brought down to the ground by the other grabbing his foot. "And now you die." Nega Sonic disappeared in another flash of light.

He jumped to his feet and sprinted for the ship, which was slowly getting farther away from the platform. Dash told them to move slowly so they could get out of blast zone and catch Rob. His ears started ringing as an explosion erupted from the base of the outpost. Rob could feel the rumbling and almost lost his balance while running. The loading ramp on the spin dash dropped for Rob. Rob could now here the explosion getting closer. He jumped off the edge of the platform as the explosion blew through the bases blast doors. DC was at the bottom of the loading ramp waiting to grab Rob.

Rob extended his hand out to her; he missed her hand and fell towards the ground that was now consumed with fire. DC swore under her breathe. "DC get inside well come back for him when the explosion is clear." Dash said over the intercom. DC growled in anger and shouted back at him "NO! If we leave him there he will die! I'm going after him!" DC looked took her position to jump. "Don't you dare DC! That is a direct order!" DC didn't listen to him, she just jumped.

Rob could see her getting closer as he continued to fall; the blast now getting closer. DC could feel the intense heat from the blast below them. She pushed herself farther toward the other. To Rob's surprise two wings spread out from DC's back. She flew at great speeds toward him and grabbed his arm; pulling him close to her and quickly turning around towards the ship.

"How did…how can…WHAT THE HELL!" Rob commented in shock at what was happening. Out of all the things he's seen in his life he now new he's seen it all. Rob stared at DC's wings. They were those of a demon. "Care to explain?" DC felt slightly embarrassed that Rob saw her wings. "Well I don't really know how to explain it I was just born with them." She felt a sweat drop fall from her forehead. Rob just stared at her dumbfounded. "Well I'm certainly impressed, that's really cool!" DC blushed and just nodded.

The loading ramp to the spin Dash reopened and she landed inside. Rob jumped out of her arms and hugged her. "Thanks for the save." She could feel herself blushing now as Rob embraced her. She hugged him back. The two could hear the Spin Dash enter warp space on its way back to Garland. With the information they now had the first piece of the puzzle that needed to be solved. Plus with the listening outpost destroyed The Pandorian Empire was vulnerable to any attack by Garland in this system of space. Rob was happy to say that the mission went well, but he knew this was but the beginning of a long journey. He and DC both felt that this wasn't the last time they would encounter Nega Sonic.

Whatever lay ahead of them Team Chaos knew they would face it together as a team, as Sonic Heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rob could feel the relief as he walked into the cockpit of the ship. Dash greeted him with his usual bland facial expression. It was a tough ride they had all just been on; it was amazing to Rob that they stayed risking their own life for his. He turned to Zeke and who nodded in approval. Chris was of course too busy to notice since he was flying the ship. Rob was satisfied with what had transpired, though he still wished he was able to finish off Nega Sonic when he had the chance. He turned towards his quarters on the small freighter. It had been a while since he had some peace and quiet and a good place to meditate. Back at the academy on Garland he was constantly training, readying himself for an encounter with Nega Sonic. Though even with all the extensive training it still wasn't enough to even lay a scratch on him. He felt that Nega Sonic was right when he said he wasn't even trying. To have all that power stored in one being was slightly scary to Rob.

Though it didn't matter at the moment, Rob knew he wasn't the one to end Nega Sonic in the first place. Sonic the Hedgehog has that responsibility and pleasure. But it would still be nice for him to exact his revenge on the Hedgehog who murdered the ones he loved not too long ago. Rob could remember it so clearly. He pushed those memories back into his head; he wanted to move on from what could not be undone. He wanted to change it so badly, too of protected his friends from Nega Sonic, but sadly nothing could be done.

Rob walked into his small quarters and lay on his bunk. "You told me everything happens for a reason…explain why this happened, father…" Rob closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep though the feeling and weight of battle still kept his mind from turning off. "Why what happened?" Rob opened his eyes and sat up. DC was standing at the entrance to his room, leaning on the door frame hands at side. Her head was tilted slightly, and her face had the expression of an 'oh so' curious person.

Rob smiled at the sight of her. Little did he want to admit it but she was very beautiful. There was just something about her that made her beautiful. No it wasn't on the outside it was something on the inside of her that he could see. Though Rob did have to admit, for a thirteen year old she was very attractive. He almost felt like Sonic now, he feeling something for Princess Amy but not admitting it. Then again Rob wouldn't say that he himself was actually falling for DC, she was a nice person but Rob just could never see it happening, one reason being he still hadn't forgiven himself for the death of his first love and his friends. He wouldn't want that to happen again where he couldn't protect her and something happened to her. Maybe that's why Sonic ran away from Amy, because he was a target and he didn't want her to be put in harm's way because of him.

It was hard for Rob to figure truly what to do about his feelings. He figured that DC didn't want to be anything but friends. Little did Rob know he was wrong. DC did admire Rob and stared at him from afar, aside from Dash and Chris he was one of the only guys that was truly nice to her and didn't want her for anything she had unlike Zeke did. She wasn't totally focused on having a relationship in this time of war, but it would be nice to start one when the war was over; if it would ever be over. Day after day there was fighting, battles, death. To see an end to this dark tunnel was indeed difficult, but some people could see it. Sonic, Mark, the Guardian, Amy, they could all see the end of this war and the galaxy being at peace. But why couldn't she herself see it. Do they know something she didn't? Does Sonic have some special power stored inside him waiting to be unleashed? She didn't know nor did Rob.

"Nothing DC" Rob turned away from her and fell back onto his pillow. Rob had shunned her away more than once, even though he had opened up to her about numerous things, he wouldn't open up to what had happened.

"No tell me" She could recall the times she had asked this question and she wasn't going to take 'nothing' for an answer this time. "What happened?"

Rob turned on his side away from her. "Nothing DC" Rob pulled his small blanket over him; he had the feeling now that he was acting like a little child. She frowned and walked over to Rob. "Would you just tell me please? We're friends so why can't you tell me?" DC yanked the covers off of Rob. He turned and faced her. Not ever once had he talked about his feelings with her, maybe personal opinions but never things that he had called feelings. His heart began to beat a little faster, her being so close to him.

"It's just, my dad had a saying that everything happens for a reason. I see why I needed to join the Sonic Heroes. If I didn't then we wouldn't be on this adventure to get the Neutral systems to join Garland against the Pandorian Empire." Rob sat up and stared at DC who was now sitting on the edge of his bunk. "But why did hundreds have to die for this? Why did so many have to suffer? Why did my friends have to die?" He could feel the tears now swelling up in his eyes.

DC could feel her heart breaking at this scene. She hated seeing Rob said like this. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Rob everything does happen for a reason, good or bad it just happens. People die, but your friends and people wouldn't want you to be hung up on what you think is your failure because it's not Rob! I know it's hard to accept things that happen and harder not to get hung up on them but please Rob just focus on the here and now. Your friends may have died but millions more will die if we don't get the Neutral systems to join us." Rob looked up tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Your friends died to help save millions more." Rob felt his heart pang with guilt now. He knew she was right, she was always right when it came to things like this. He knew there wasn't anyone else who could've used the words she had and made it sound meaningful.

"I-I just want to be forgiven" Rob muttered. DC took his hand. "You have been forgiven, you joined the Sonic Heroes to help stop Nega Sonic and the Pandorian King, in doing that you've forgiven yourself and I know they would've forgiven you too." She smiled sweetly and him and pulled him into an embrace. Rob couldn't hold back his emotions. He cried into her shirt, he let all his emotions trapped inside break free of their chains.

DC smiled and stroked his quills. "Sshh its ok Rob" She nuzzled her face against his head. Rob continued to cry as she embraced him, he blushed being so close to her like this. He took his head from her shoulder and looked at her, a small smile on his face. DC smiled and wiped away his tears. He blushed and did something he thought he would never do. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers.

DC's eyes went wide, her cheeks now blood red, and her heart skipped a couple of beats. She closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. 'Was this what it means to truly feel love?' She thought in her head. Rob pulled away quickly as his mind caught up with reality. Blushing hard he tried to turn away from her but was lost in the beauty emanating from her. DC just looked at him in shock. 'Does he really like me like that or is it just an act of emotion?'

She shook her head and decided to break the awkward silence growing in the room. "Um what was uh…" she couldn't find the words to say, she only felt herself blushing at the scene that had just transpired. That was in reality the first time she was ever kissed by a guy.

"I'm uh sorry DC. I just…thank you for all you've done to help me." Rob struggled to smile while trying to hide his red face. DC blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "You're welcome Rob."

She neared his face again placing sliding her hands over his shoulders. "So that was a thank you huh? Not an impulse of emotion? Hmm?" Rob felt a sweat drop trickle down the side of his face now blushing harder than before. "Um well uh hehe" He had no idea what to say. 'Quick you idiot say something!' His heart was now racing at a fast pace. DC was now just teasing him to see what he'll say. "Um well a little of both I guess" He hid the embarrassment in his voice but it could easily be seen written all over his face.

DC just giggled. Rob could tell she was enjoying this way too much. "Oh really now? What emotions were you acting on?" She had a wide grin spread across her face. Rob just hated and loved when she was like this. He got to see the playful side of her but most of the time it was only to get information from him. It was something she only did with him mainly because he wouldn't get ticked off or annoyed like the other guys.

"Um just uh-" There was a violent shutter as the ship was yanked from warp space. But they weren't in Garland airspace. The alarm sounded and Dash came over the com. "Battle stations everyone, Rob get up to the bridge, we've get company. Rob slipped out of DC's grip and bolted down the corridor towards the bridge. He ran up to Dash's side his mind already in battle mode.

"Whats our status?" Rob glanced over Chris's shoulder that was apparently fighting with the controls trying to bring the ship back into hyperspace. Rob's eyes then darted to the view screen. A large Interdictor class cruiser lay right in front of the tiny freighter. The ID dock of the vessel read _Destiny Destroyer_. Interdictor ships had the technology to track ship in warp space and disrupt the time space field around the ship causing it to come out of warp space. Rob didn't even have to take a second look at it to know it was a Pandorian Vessel. His quills stood on end as the dark aura of Nega Sonic filled the bridge. No one else seemed to feel it, only Rob did.

"Nega Sonic's on that ship." Dash looked to Rob, eyebrow raised at the blue hedgehog. "Are you sure?" Rob nodded and turned towards exit. "Who else would it be?" Rob turned to Chris "Don't fight them let them pull us in well make get out of this yet." Rob exited the bridge and headed for the exit ramp. Things were about to get interesting, and all Rob could for see as the ship was pulled into the hanger was another showdown with the dark hedgehog Nega Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nega Sonic's ship was gleaming dark silver as the rays from the distant sun reflected off of it. They aren't many command ships in the Pandorian fleet; there hasn't been much of a need for one. A fleet without a command ship still contained enough firepower to decimate an entire ship yard in one fell stroke. The Interdictor ships were harder to destroy than the normal command ships. They could not just rip a ship from hyperspace but also send out a signal that would disrupt any chances of entering hyperspace. Any chance of out running was irrelevant. Even though the ship was larger than normal Pandorian cruisers it packed more firepower and had even more speed. It was called the ultimate hunter; Nega Sonic had been assigned to the _Destiny Destroyer_ when it was first commissioned to the field. It then became his personal vessel.

Rob could only sit at the docking hatch, buster sword on back, waiting for the tracker beam to pull them into the hanger. The Spin Dash became dark as it was pulled into the silhouetted side of the Pandorian Vessel. The ship slowly entered the hanger with a sound of electrical clicks and revs following. Rob didn't have to look at the view screen to see what awaited them. Nega Sonic stood at the front of a platoon of Giziods. They had their blasters raised in attack pointed at the Spin Dash. Turbo defense lasers mounted on the ceiling of the hanger were all locked on to the Sonic Hero ship.

Rob waited. It would be foolish to charge out of the ship under the firepower of a fully armed hanger and Nega Sonic. Even if they were able to survive getting out of the hanger there would still be the tractor beam to worry about, and even if there weren't a tractor beam to worry about, getting blasted to bits by the hundreds of auto turrets on the ship's hull would be another problem. If he was at it alone this would be no problem. During his ruling time on Maynosha he had been in situations like this but normally he was the only target. A group of mercenaries hired by a terrorist group trying to take over the Senate of Maynosha, attacked his transport and shot it down. They captured Rob and took him as a hostage.

The mercenaries were very inexperienced due to their carelessness and sloppiness. Rob could recall the commotion they made when they attacked him. Good mercenaries would have been quiet about their work. Instead all of Freedom Fighter HQ was on alert when Rob's transport picked up the mercenaries ship on the scopes. They didn't have a landing party to attack him when he stumbled out of the wrecked transport. He ordered his crew to stay in the ship and wait for rescue. The mercs didn't do a good job of searching the ship or searching the surrounding area. It was all too simple for him to pick them off one by one.

But this was different, these weren't mercenaries they were Giziods, programmed to kill, destroy, eliminate; and at the head of them was a brutal killer whose skills were only matched by those of Sonic the Hedgehog. But even Sonic had troubles with Nega Sonic. He recalled hearing about Sonic's first encounter with his doppelganger. Sonic was completely overwhelmed by Nega Sonic's speed and ferocity, Sonic was only able to beat him by using the Chaos Emeralds and turning into the legendary Super Sonic. Since that time Sonic's skills have become greater than they were before; more than enough to match Nega Sonic blow for blow.

Having Sonic would be helpful Rob thought. He would make a good distraction and he could match Nega Sonic. Instead it was him and his small team. Flesh beings may be more intelligent than Giziods because they can think more creative, but little to be told that would help when face with an entire platoon of merciless Giziods. Rob could now hear Nega Sonic's voice as he was making demands.

"Sonic Heroes! Surrender yourselves or be destroyed! This is your only warning!" Rob felt his crew behind him now. They were waiting. Waiting for Rob to give the order, to tell them the plan, to say what needed to be done. But Rob didn't have a plan he didn't even know how to approach this. Rob's only thought was fighting them. He opened his eyes and turned to his crew.

"I know this may sound crazy but were going to divide into two teams. The first team will head to the tractor beam generator and disable it. Then head to the bridge and set the ship on an immediate course anywhere in the galaxy. That way when they make a jump to warp space we can escape without being pulverized." Rob took his sword off his back and unlocked the new blade connected to it.

"Rob that's crazy!" This time it was Chris who spoke up. "Yes the plan is good but we can't possibly get out of here before the ship goes to warp!"

Rob turned his back to the door to face his pilot. "The ships escape pods should be somewhere in between the tractor beam and bridge. Take one of them and the other team will pick you up in the Spin Dash."

Chris sighed knowing it was their only way out of this. "Okay so who goes where?" Rob was silent, he turned his back to them and twirled his swords at his side. "All of you are doing what I just said." DC stepped forward in hearing this with a look of concern on her face.

"But what about you?" Rob knew they wouldn't like his answer, they were a team but this time Rob couldn't let them get hurt in the fighting. They needed to trust his instincts on this one. "I'll fight them…" Before DC could say anything Rob held his hand up. "Don't even think about arguing, my mind is made up now go, take the escape hatch out the back way and sneak out of the hanger."

There were no more words. They just left to the escape hatch. Rob pressed the panel on the wall and the loading ramp lowered. He walked out slowly to see the numerous Giziods with their blasters aimed towards him. He didn't plan on evading them or escaping them. Nega Sonic looked intrigued by this.

"Well so you dare to face me alone? I must admit I am impressed."Nega Sonic crossed his arms. Rob said nothing but breathed slowly, he dug deep inside for every amount of hero energy he had. His body began to turn fiery blue; his eyes flared bright orange, though Nega Sonic felt no reaction from him. Rob did his best to conceal his energy to the last second. "You destroyed everything and everyone I cared about Nega Sonic. Now… ILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE EXTENT OF MY ABILITIES!"  
>At that instant Rob disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of the first line of Giziods. He tore them down with one swipe and sprinted towards more as the hanger ignited in a constant stream of fire. Auto turrets above fired there twin repeating lasers at the blue hedgehog. Rob flew through them; he crisscrossed his blades in attacks blocking blaster fire while cutting down Giziods. His adrenaline was pumping hard now, he didn't feel weary, and he didn't feel pain, just a drive to destroy every one of the mindless robots that stand in his way. He swept through another line of advancing Giziods, then deflecting fire from all sides as he ran towards more.<p>

Rob's two blades were but a stream of light as he twirled them deflecting another arc of shots. The Giziods began to advance on him. They started coming at him from all sides. Rob anticipated this; he concentrated, shutting his eyes drawing on as much Hero and Chaos energy as he could. He was fighting blind now, but not a single shot got past him. Giziods started to rush him not caring if they were cut down or not. Nega Sonic just stood by the sidelines observing, he was not intimidated but this display of power. He had seen this same display with Sonic and Shadow.

Though he found it interesting that a being could have that much power and even more that was untapped. Rob was the last carrier of the genetic disorder Hero. If Rob were to find a cure for the degradation effect of hero, he wouldn't have fear of passing on this trait to any offspring. The disorder would then become a gift, and an army of beings would rise up all with the gift of hero. Nega Sonic found it best to test Rob and observe his power and how it started and see if he could unlock its true potential, if he couldn't then he need not worry about Rob ever finding a cure.

Rob felt his fighting space getting smaller. Still he fought his swords a fury of movement as he cut Giziods down one by one. His body was had now turned a shade of bright shining blue. His space was almost closed by the rushing Giziods. Rob opened his eyes and jumped into the air. Time froze like Chaos control for enough time for Rob to release his energy. "CHAOS…" Nega Sonic's eyes widened and he braced for the impact of the blow. "BLAST!" A shockwave erupted from Rob; the Giziods around him were obliterated by the amount of energy they withstood. The ones farther away were knocked off their feet and slammed into in ground.

Nega Sonic took the shockwave head on but remained standing unmoved from his position. He looked at Rob with a curious look. 'How can someone be able to do that, his power levels haven't even decreased much? How can this be? If Shadow had done that he would have used up at least half his strength!' Nega Sonic gritted his teeth slightly he was not about to let Rob walk away from this alive. He unbuckled his communicator from his belt. "All Giziod units I want you down to the hanger now!" More Giziods spilled into the hanger in an instant, immediately taking aim at Rob. The turrets above continued to fire at the blue hedgehog.

A stream of fire rained down on top of Rob, but missed as he somersaulted backward, his swords spinning as he deflected more shots from the Giziods. Even with the amount of power he just put into the Chaos Blast he only felt slightly weary. His Hero energy was maxed out and pushing him to his full potential. He charged the oncoming Giziods without hesitation. Right before he made it to the first wave he jumped. Rob landed on the head of one of the Giziods and jumped off of it. He flew right for the turrets on the ceiling. But his ascent was slowed by the oncoming blaster fire he had to deflect. He shifted his course and fell onto one of the maintenance walkways near the top of the hanger.

Shots ricochet off his blades as he deflected blaster fire. One shot he deflected flew right back at one of the turrets. It took the shot and ignited in a blast causing pieces of it to fall down to the bottom of the hanger. Rob jumped and grabbed the barrel of the turret. The Giziods noticed his position and aimed their riffles at the ceiling tying to bring him down. Rob swung to the nearest turret deflecting a stream of close range fire. He spun around slicing the turret in two.

He stuck one of his swords into the ceiling and deflected two oncoming shots back at the turrets they were fired from. Giziods came out of the maintenance hatch and ran onto the walk way now at an even level with Rob as the fired. Rob planted his feet on the ceiling and jumped off the ceiling over to the maintenance ledge topping off the head of one of the Giziods and drove his other sword into another chest causing it to collapse. Spark and bits of shrapnel now stained Rob's face, the hot pieces of metal left burn marks on his body. Rob ignored the pain and pressed forward cutting down more Giziods in his path.

He was knocked off his feet as the center of the walkway shattered as Nega Sonic spin dashed through it. His eyes were filled with rage and hate as he then lunged at Rob. Rob jumped to his feet and brought his elbow up to block his attack. Nega Sonic didn't take a second to counter, his foot landed square in the side of Rob's face. Rob took the blow and flew off the edge. He tasted blood as he gritted his teeth to suppress the pain He flipped over and landed on the ground to be met by more blaster fire from the Giziods.

Rob looked up to see Nega Sonic coming down on top of him. "Die you insolent pest!" His sword was drawn as he came down on a striking position. He rolled to his right dodging the attack, he spun around to counter, but Nega Sonic was already on his feet to block the attack. The Giziods laid down a constant stream of fire at Rob. He was fighting a double battle, against Nega Sonic and an army of Giziods. He could only now hope his friends were having an easier time than he was.

"I hope Rob is having an easier time than we are!" Dash commented to DC as he tucked back around the post he was firing from dodging more blaster fire. DC didn't respond, she only battered more fire away. The group was fighting under heavy fire getting to the hanger. Zeke had gone to shut down the tractor beam. While the others were making their way to the bridge to take fill out there part of the mission.

A group of Giziod Elite were all that stood between them and the bridge. The Giziod Elites were had the same design as the regular Giziods, accept they had temporary shields that deflected blaster fire, making them tough to take them down. The only thing most effective in taking down there shields was a melee weapon. But they made up for the faulty weakness with heavy blaster fire. DC struggled to deflect it with only one axe, it being a double bladed did not help in this situation at all.

"If I can get close enough I can go on the offensive." Dash shook his head at DC's plan and then laid down more fire. "No it's too risky. Cover me!"

Dash rounded the support beam and ducked down running to the nearest one. DC and Chris moved up the line distracting the Giziods to the best of their abilities. Dash got a running start and charged them. They switched their focus to Dash and sent a wave of shots his way. He ducked and slid under the shots. While sliding he pulled an EMP grenade out of his belt. He slid past the giziods, dropping it right beside them. The grenade went off and the Giziods toppled to the ground disabled.

Dash stood up and twirled his pistol in his hand before holstering it. He got down against the side of the blast door. The bridge was right behind it. The others followed to his position.

"Okay we have to do this the old fashion way, no guns just melee weapons, we don't want a stray shot hitting something important and sending the ship up in flames. DC you take point, Chris you've been training for this so give it you all, okay Team Chaos…" Dash pressed the door panel and the blast door slid open. "…Charge!" DC split her double axe into two pieces and tore down two Giziods that were heading for where they came in. Dash jumped and through Chaos spears hitting the two Giziods on the sides of the entrance.

DC locked her eyes Giziod commander. Two blades sprung out from the commanders arms. DC jumped and brought both axes down hard on the Giziod. The commander rolled back and spun around in a whirlwind of slashes. DC parried the attack and combined her two axes back into one. She flicked a switch and the axe switched back into a sword and blocked another attack. The commanders from was wild and sloppy to DC. It was nothing compared to what she was trained for. Easily she ducked and sliced the commander at the waist. Sparks flew as he split in two.

DC holstered her weapon see Dash and Chris had taken care of the rest of the Giziods. Chris dashed over to the navigation computer. He quickly began to enter set the ship for warp space. "Where to?" Chris kept his eyes on the computer as he talked, entering in the primary commands for the warp drive. Dash thought for a moment. "Take them to the Pandorian capital I'd like to see the look on the Pandorian King's face when his top general comes back empty handed haha!" Chris nodded and started to plug in the coordinates from the computer. DC grabbed Chris's hand and stopped him.

"Wait if this thing has the coordinates of the Pandorian Empire's capital, cant we take those coordinates?" DC had a wide grin on her face. Space coordinates were hard to come by for Garland and the Sonic Heroes, for most of the war they have been on the defensive protecting every known location they have under their control with only a limited amount of Warp space lanes.

Chris's face brightened up. "And this is Nega Sonic's Ship! So the Pandorian King would give him all the coordinates of every known location. If Garland gets this the…"

"It could turn the tides of the war!" Dash jumped in. Everyone was now in excitement and jubilation at their luck. It didn't take long for Chris to hack the system and download the various warp space coordinates. He pulled out his data pad out from the computer and pocketed it. He turned and nodded. "We have 10 minutes before the ship goes to warp. Zeke should already be at the escape pod bay. Let's go!" The others nodded and followed.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rob battered away more fire as he ran across the wall towards the oncoming Nega Sonic. Nega Sonic poured on speed in an attempt to come behind Rob and strike him down, but Rob's Hero was pumping adrenaline through his entire body, he's senses were more attuned than normal, he could see things before they even happened, he could anticipate Nega Sonic's every move. This infuriated the dark blue hedgehog. He and Rob collided in a sword slash and Nega Sonic through him off the wall with the stroke of his blade.

Rob did a spiral spin to dodge more fire as he soared across the hanger. He landed on the opposite end of the hanger planting his feet on the wall. Nega Sonic was already on the offensive as he brought fist slamming into Rob. Rob pushed his hand out and caught the blow.

"Why won't you just die!" Nega Sonic yelled, not many could ever push Nega Sonic past his limit. He was normally calm by nature, he had complete control of every battle, even fights he had with Sonic, they were one in the same therefore they could anticipate each other's moves. From start to finished he always controlled the battle, there were only a few times Sonic was able to beat him. But yet Sonic wasn't strong enough to destroy him, not yet at least.

But Rob was different; the hero ability was something Nega Sonic has never faced in any other opponent. He could recall seeing bits and pieces of his abilities when he first fought Rob back on Maynosha. But at one point of the battle something had changed.

Rob was in full attack now, swinging his sword in all directions. But Nega Sonic just battered them away as if they were nothing. Nega Sonic pushed Rob back with one swipe of his blade. He was stronger, faster, and more powerful than Rob had first thought. He looked back for a moment to see Zack, Alana, Chase, and Crept, lying on the ground lifeless. Rob's heart burned as he turned to Saysha who lie on ground as well, not dead but wounded, her life slowly fading away. He felt a tear stain his cheek as he lashed out at the murderer again. But his attacks were anticipated.

The battle was taking place in the inner chambers of the palace. It had not taken long for the Giziod armies to decimate those of Maynosha. Rob didn't calculate the Pandorians having an army this size. Rob left his thoughts and went back to attacking. He struggled to bring out his true hero energy. But Nega Sonic didn't give him the chance. Rob felt weary from the hours of battle. He had thought they would be able to stop the Pandorians but he was gravely wrong.

He jumped into the air brining his sword down hard on top of Nega Sonic. He had expected him just to block it. He found he was wrong as a sound piercing pain rang through his entire body as Nega Sonic through his blade at him. The sword pierced Rob in the stomach and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, blood dripped from his wound. Nega Sonic walked over to him and gripped the sword protruding from Rob's stomach.

"You weak fool…" Nega sonic yanked the sword from Rob's guy. Rob's eyes thinned as he curled up in pain. "...your friends ensured their demise when they challenged me. Now you will join them!" Rob closed his eyes and waited for the end. But it didn't come. He lifted his head and his heart shattered. Standing in front of him was Saysha, Nega Sonics sword piercing through her elegant body. She turned her head slightly. There were tears in her eyes but strangely enough she was smiling at Rob. Nega Sonic pulled the sword out swiftly drawing blood.

Saysha fell over to the ground a pool of blood forming around her. Nega Sonic turned around a merciless grin on his face. He decided to torture Rob a little more to see how far this would push him. Rob sprang to his knees and quickly got to his team mates side.

"N-No…" Rob whispered softly tears forming in his eyes. He put his arm around Saysha and lifted her off the ground, he held her close. "Please oh God no…" He sobbed now; his heart was shattering and the pieces that were already broken shattered more. The agony of the scene was eating him alive. He felt her touch as she pulled away from him.

"Don't cry…" tears streamed down her cheek but yet she continued to smile. "…you have a bigger purpose than we do…" she neared his face ever so slightly. "…we died so that you may live."

Rob forgot the pain from his wounds and choked on his words trying to make them come out clearly. He had grown up with Saysha, always caring about her, never wanting to be apart from her. When he created the Freedom Fighters of Maynosha, she supported him and even joined his campaign. He thought that he would win the battle so he would then tell her how he feels.

"Saysha….please don't go…I-I can't lose you...I-" He was stopped by her placing a finger on his lips. "Your father said… everything happens for a reason… don't fall because of us… we will come back in a new form… I will come back in a new form… of love." Rob always did love her for her wisdom and sense of peace. "I… love…you…" With those words her body became limp as she gave her last breath. Rob's heart was nothing now as her life faded away.

"Oh how touching!" Nega Sonic chuckled. His chuckling soon turned into laughter. Rob didn't look at him; he kept his eyes closed focused on his now deceased love. "…"

"She was a fool to stop me, and now she's one with the Chaos energy in the Universe, but how pitiful that you never find out her true feelings until the end; oh the irony is just too much to bear!" Nega Sonic cackled. Rob still didn't speak. The gears of his mind had stopped, trying to move again. His whole world is now gone, along with everyone he's ever loved.

"How sad, because of you and your weakness she is now dead! You're pathetic just like she was." Nega turned around twirling his sword in the air. "Ready to join her boy!"

"You heartless…" Rob started shaking as he held Saysha. "…merciless…" His fur began to change its shade of blue into a darker one. "…sick…" Nega Sonic looked at Rob with curiosity at what was taking place. "…monster!"

His hero energy spiked through the roof. Rob let go of Saysha and lunged slamming his fist into Nega Sonic's jaw. Nega Sonic was caught off guard and was thrown back by the blow. He was shocked at how that actually hurt him; he had been hurt by Sonic before but another being? Someone powerful enough to lay a hand on him? He looked up to see Rob standing there, his eyes blood red, his fur now a dark shade of blue and standing on ends, and a dark aura flowing from his body.

"You've just made a big mistake…now you're going straight to hell!" Rob charged Nega Sonic.

But that was only when he had pushed Rob past his limit. Now he was dealing with Rob in a whole new way. It irritated him how Rob could tap into this much power now. He also felt that there was more hidden inside him waiting to be used. Little did Nega Sonic know that Hero degenerated the body over time, Rob was taking a big risk in using this much hero energy. He could feel his life span shorten by 3 years and dropping by days as he poured out every attack he made. If he were to find away to stop the degradation his life expectancy would return to normal and he would not suffer the same fate his parents had.

He collided with Nega Sonic again in another attack. Nega Sonic decided to release some of his hidden energy. He had been fighting with only a small portion of his power and grew more irritated having to use more of it, but if it meant ending Rob's life than so be it. Rob came at Nega Sonic full force his swords now one, charging Nega Sonic. He charged in response. Rob went for his special move he used on Nega Sonic in their previous encounter. His blade swung left but in that instant Nega Sonic vanished. Rob's next image was Nega Sonic bringing the hilt of his sword into his gut.

The wind was knocked out of Rob and he flew back slamming into the wall. The hero energy drained away into its dormant state. The pain of his wounds and scars came back in full force. He slid to the ground and dropped his sword. In that one blow Nega Sonic had drained Rob of everything he was fighting with. He tried to bring his Hero energy back but it stayed dormant, his ability to fight was gone and his hero was paralyzed. He stood slowly trying to grab his sword, but was met with Nega Sonics foot slamming into his gut.

"How easily the tide of battle turns!" He placed his foot on Rob's chest. "You can never defeat me! No matter how powerful you are boy!" Rob grunted as he tried to ease his way out of Nega Sonic's hold but it was of no use. "When my master arrives he will bring peace and order to this pitiful Galaxy!"

Rob stopped struggling and looked at Nega Sonic in the midst of his defeat he felt the need to ask. "Your master? I thought your master was the Pandorian King." Nega Sonic burst into laughter in hearing that, his laughter turned from hysterical to maniacal.

"Ha that pathetic power hungry idiot couldn't accomplish such a thing! He doesn't deserve my loyalty! I am loyal to my true master who will be released into this galaxy and put an end to Garland and Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rob just listened he found it quiet interesting that Nega Sonic wasn't for the enemy, but just working for them. "But you know that if your master arrives you won't get the pleasure of killing Sonic yourself."

Nega Sonic laughed again and grinned. "Oh you sorry life forms don't understand, even if my master destroys Sonic or I do either way I still get to destroy him."

Rob stared at him with a blank expression the statement completely made no sense, but yet it was sounding like Nega Sonics master was …Nega Sonic? It didn't make sense to Rob. "Wh-what do you mean?" Nega Sonic just laughed. "Oh a naïve fool like you would not understand." He raised his sword over his head, his eyes locked on Rob. "And you will never get the chance to understand. Say goodbye boy!"

Nega Sonic brought his sword down on Rob. He slipped out of his grip and rolled to his left suppressing the pain of his wounds. He dived for his sword and grabbed the hilt. Nega Sonic gritted his teeth again, but he stopped and smiled. Rob's hero energy was depleted and now he was in control of the battle now. Nega Sonic though was through playing around; his anger had risen higher than it had ever done before. It was obvious that he wanted to make sure Rob was dead this time. He had feigned death for the second time, he wouldn't dare let there be a third.

Rob was tired from the fighting; his body had been pushed past its very limit. It was sure to him that there was a slim chance of escaping. Along with Nega Sonic there were still dozens of Giziods waiting in the hanger, watching for when there master gives the word to attack. He brought his sword up to deflect a hard attack from Nega Sonic.

DC and the others skidded into the escape pod bay. Blaster fire flew across the corridor which they had just come from. The Giziods were hot on their trail but there was little time to stop and fight them, the best idea was to get to the escape bots and get off this hell ship as soon as possible. Zeke was jumped into a fighting stance as the others came into the room. He had gotten there earlier and was waiting for the others to hurry up.

"Come on let's go!" He yelled as he open one of the escape pods. Time was short only a minute left before the ship went to warp. Getting out was there main priority. Though the only variable was Rob getting out alive; if he didn't make it out in time they would just drift in the escape pod with no means of getting back to Garland or contacting anyone. They could only hope he hadn't gotten himself killed. All through the battle DC felt uneasy about Rob being gone. She could feel he was in trouble and needed help.

Everyone hurried into the escape pod but DC stopped right outside the entrance. Dash noticed she wasn't there and turned around. "DC why are you stopping?" The sound of metallic feet was getting louder and much closer. The Giziods seemed to be unaware that they were about to go to light speed. The one weakness of a Giziod was priority. The destroying the enemy or following them was what Team Chaos wanted.

"Dash I need you to teleport me to the hanger, please I can feel that Rob is in danger and needs our help!" Dash shook his head. "No DC there isn't time!" DC immediately stomped her foot onto the ground. "But if Rob doesn't get out in time then our entire mission will be for nothing! We'll have no way of making it back to Garland! We'll be a drift in space waiting for death!"

He found no other reason to argue with her because this time she was right. Rob needed help they all could feel it. But he didn't want to endanger DC, but when she got like this arguing with her was not the best idea. The closed his eyes and held up his hand. "Chaos control!" DC disappeared in a flash of light. At that moment Dash closed the escape pod. There were only 30 seconds remaining, it was all or nothing now. When they jettison all the escape pods, either the two love birds are off the ship waiting to pick them up or they're stuck in space.

DC appeared in the hanger immediately drawing her sword with blaster fire flying at her. She blocked it and somersaulted over the Giziods, cutting a few of them down in a mid air spinning slash. She could hear the clashing of sword and looked over to see her blue leader fighting Nega Sonic, his fur was stained with blood, and he was barley blocking Nega Sonic's attacks. She jumped over to battle and brought her sword down on Nega Sonic.

He sensed her at the last moment and flipped back, one of his quills was partly sheared but her blade. Nega Sonic growled as DC jumped in front of him. She did a quick look back to Rob to see him standing weakly. He could barely lift his sword or even lift himself. She could hear him breathing hard. There wasn't much time left she had to get him out fast. The clock was counting down now. 15. She quickly pulled out a flash charge out of her pocket. 13.

She through it right in front of Nega Sonic, the charge went off and blinded Nega Sonic and the other Giziods. "Argh you little…!" She didn't stop to listen to Nega Sonic's comment. She just grabbed Rob and ran for the Spin Dash. 9. She sprinted up the boarding ramp, dragging Rob into the cockpit dropping his hand. Rob fell face down onto the floor. Feeling like he had just become a rag doll that had been chewed on by a dog. 5. DC powered up the drive and started the ship out of hanger. 3.

This was going to be close, the landing gear lifted up. Blaster fire pinged off the ship as the Giziods regained their line of vision. 2. DC gritted her teeth. Only a second left. 1. The ship flew out of the hanger. At that moment all the escape pods were jettisoned. The Pandorian cruiser disappeared in a quick burst of speed as it went to warp.

DC fell back in the pilots chair and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized Rob was still on the ground. Rob was too tired to get up; she only then realized his position when he muttered something through the floor sounding like. "….fallen….can't get up…..please…help…." DC jumped to her feet and helped Rob up.

"Hehe sorry about that Rob." She laid him back in the co-pilot's seat. Rob struggled to sit up. "No worries, thanks for the save, I guess that's two I owe you." He felt a sweat drop fall from his head. He wondered what DC might want him to do. An evil grin grew upon her face. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you pay me back hehehe." Rob felt a little more nervous now and would have probably run and locked himself in his quarters if he had not been in so much pain. He just pushed himself a little farther into his chair.

The com crackled to life with static. "Yes don't mind us were still alive drifting in space thanks for asking." Zeke commented in a sarcastic tone, he sounded a little irritated, probably from being in a cramp pod with the others. DC remembered that they made it out and turned the ship to see their escape pod drifting in space. The docking hatch of the spin dash connected with the freighter. The door slid open with Zeke and Chris tumbling out together. Dash just shook his head.

Chris walked to the cockpit and took DC's seat. DC got out of Chris's way as he plugged in the coordinates for Garland. He looked tired. They all looked tired, it had been there first mission, and it was more challenging than they ever imagined it would be. Even Dash looked tired. He hadn't fought like this in a long time. Even with all their training in wait for their first mission with a leader they were still unprepared for what the Pandorian Empire had to offer.

Rob felt DC tug on his arm. "And you! How dare you risk your life like this! I saw you! You were losing; Nega Sonic was going to kill you! Do you ever think about the team?" DC dragged Rob out of the cockpit and toward the small med bay in the Spin Dash. Rob gulped seeing that she was a little ticked with him, but he didn't know it was only because she cared. Rob entered the med bay and lay down on the medical table.

DC walked over to a console and started typing. Two wires popped out of the console and she dragged them over to Rob. She attached both to his chest and screen next to the console flashed to life with his heart rate a vital signs.

"Well you're not going anywhere anytime soon." DC said cleaning his cuts. Rob winced a little. "I'm fine DC; I'll be ready to go on another mission the minute we get back." Rob smiled brightly but shrunk back as DC shot him a stern look. "Did I say you had a choice? You don't Rob, you're staying put until you're healed."

Rob grumbled. He didn't think he needed healing, just a couple hours of rest and relaxation and he knew he would be fine. Though DC was a force he didn't want to mess with. There was a shutter and the ship went to warp space. It was finally over. Nega Sonic wouldn't be coming back after them again. Rob laid back on the medical table and closed his eyes, waiting for their arrival in Garland.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rob awoke as the ship made its descent into Garland. This pass month has just been crazy for him. From his home being whipped out, him losing everything, tangling with Nega Sonic a few times, and having two close calls when escaping too death traps, it had been along month. He could remember the happier times, even when ruling Maynosha things were nice. It may have been a twenty-four-seven job, but all in all it was nice.

The ship landed on the platform that extended from the hanger of the Sonic Hero academy. The engines died down and the systems were shut down. Mechanics ran over to the ship immediately getting to work repairing the well seen damage on the ship's hull and refueling the ship. The loading ramp descended and Team Chaos trotted out, worn and tired. Dash and Chris both looked like they were ready to fall down into their beds and sleep through an epileptic explosion.

Mark stood there waiting with his Team. Mark, even though he was the commissioner of the Sonic Heroes and the Prince of Garland did indeed have his own team. Team X consisted of six which was rare for a Sonic Hero Team. The members were Sepheron, a gray physic hedgehog at the age of 16. He joined the Sonic Heroes to achieve peace in the Universe, which was a common reason why people joined the Sonic Heroes. Though Sepheron seemed different, he wanted to achieve a higher peace, to put the galaxy back into balance. There was more to him than met the typical eye.

Then there was Blazor, an echidna like Knuckles, he was the teams heavy artillery master. Even on leave terms he had his arsenal of weapons with him. His double pistols on his side, his gauntlet blaster on arm, a DC-27 rifle across his back one way, and his heavy mortar launcher strapped across the other side of his back. Rob knew it be best not to mess with him.

Next was Emral 2.0. Yes he is a Giziod; story is he was the latest model on the Pandorian Assembly line. They were trying to fix the one flaw all Giziods had. Giziods had no creative mind and emotion, Nega Sonic had seen that emotion drives the Sonic Heroes and how they fight. He then decided to commission a project towards creating a Giziod with imagination and feeling. Fortunately the project went rogue and escaped the Pandorian Empire. Emral 2.0 went to Garland and joined the Sonic Heroes.

The others were Neon an average Sonic Hero, one of the many hedgehogs that were in the Sonic Heroes and finally Kay, cross bread from the looks of it between a lynx and a fox. She was an all around type of fighter and rumor around the sonic hero drama was that she had a thing for the dark blue prince.

They all just stood by the Mark waiting for orders. Rob approached him and bowed. Though Sonic Heroes didn't normally do such things, they were more laid back with greeting. But it was customary for Rob to bow to his superior.

"You won't believe what the hell we have been through…" Rob said this with much weariness in his voice. He was worn and tired and ready to pass out, he forced his fatigue back and kept his posture still.

Mark gave a light chuckle. "It's good to see you back in one piece friend. I'll want a full report later, but for now what information have you acquired?"

Rob handed him the data pad, their mission was complete, and aside from a debriefing it was done. Now it was time for all to rest. Rob trotted past Team X with the rest of his team mates.

Three days have passed since team Chaos came back from their first mission, they had been debriefed and now Mark as well as many other Sonic Heroes, were retrieving the pieces of the puzzle from the data pad. Rob looked out the window of his temporary room at the Sonic Hero academy. It was small but it suited him. Garland was so beautiful, the sun was rising and it was the start of a new day. A new day… where hundreds more would lose their lives to Nega Sonic… the nightmare. Rob still heard his voice in his dreams, every night he saw his friends die over and over with Nega Sonic holding the blade.

Rob pushed those memories away and closed his eyes, taking in the energy around him. He fell into meditation and started to contemplate the unanswered questions he had. One came to mind, one that he had been wondering since climbed out of the ruins on Maynosha. Where is she? Is she alive? Did she make it out ok…? Rob shook his head again at the thought of her not being alive. If she was truly dead then Rob would just stop living. Rob shook his head and focused his gaze back out the window. Garland was so peaceful and the people living here did not seem to have a care in the world about the war, some even seemed oblivious to what was happening in the vast regions of space. Rob almost felt like he was back on Maynosha, it would be a long time before he ever went back there.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in" He said without turning, his gaze still set on the rising sun.

"Rob?" It was DC she stood there her hands at her sides and her face with one of worry. Rob turned once he heard his name. "What is it?" Rob gave a small smile; he was always pleasant around DC when they were outside the combat zone.

DC cleared her throat. "Um you might want to see this; we just picked up an unknown transmission on the Spin Dash's com system." Rob hopped down from the window ledge and walked out the door with her. Things like this were normal. Sonic Heroes received a lot of distress calls like this, one of their ships picks it up and that's how it goes. But as he looked over to DC he saw worry in her eyes. Something was different this time.

The two made their way to the hanger with great haste. They arrived and boarded the Spin Dash. Dash was leaning against the wall as usual and Chris was waiting for them at the ships com system.

"Good you're here then, we just received this a few hours ago, and it took us a while to decode it and clear up most of the static, but I think we can make out what they're saying." Chris turned to the console. "Or you can, I think this message is for you." With that Chris played back the message.

There was a little static. "Hello-this is-im looking for-Prince Rob- I escaped-attack on Maynosha-Giziods-looking for me-if-getting this- need your help-Mana-". The playback ended.

"Damn!" Chris slammed his fist onto the console. "Well I hope you got all that because the playback has just been degraded." He sighed and looked over to Rob. The blue hedgehog stood there in shock. He snapped out of his thoughts and pointed towards Chris. "Trace the source of the transmission and get this ship fired up! Dash get Zeke down here immediately! DC tell Mark were leaving on a urgent distress call!" Rob left the com station and headed towards the observation platform on the ship.

DC grabbed his arm. "Whoa what's the rush Rob?" Rob immediately shook free and turned around, his face with an expression of hurry and seriousness. "There's no time to explain we need to move now! Every second were wasting here counts!" DC turned and went to contact Mark.

Rob turned and stood looking out at the observation platform. If his thoughts were correct that transmission came from one of his people that survived the purge. He only hoped it was who he thought it was. He knew that his friends had not survived. He saw them struck down by Nega Sonic. The only one that could have survived was the only one he knew got away from Nega Sonic. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

The Spin Dash rocketed out of warp space coming to a smooth cruising speed. What lay before was a war torn planet. The planet that's cities lay in ruins, Rob's home... Maynosha. Rob stood corrected; he thought he wouldn't return to this planet for a long time, he was dead wrong. The memories of the short battle that took place on the planet flooded his head. He remembered the com traffic of the war zone, the intense heat and the blood curling screams of his troops and friends as they fell to the Giziod Army. He shook his head and focused his gaze back on the dead world. The blockade that had been there before was gone. But Rob figured there would still be a Giziod presence still on the surface of the planet.

Chris took the Spin Dash down into the atmosphere. The scanners started to generate static. "There's a lot of interference, I can't tell what's causing it." Chris set the scanners to another frequency. The static still continued, and grew louder. Dash slammed his fist down onto the console. The static still continued. They passed the atmosphere and was now it the planets main gravity. Suddenly the scanners went dead.

Chris frowned. "Well there goes doing this the easy way." He sighed and set looked out the cockpit to find a place to set down. "Were going to have to use short range scanners now, but if my calculations are correct the signal came from that area over there." Chris pointed to a half leveled building. It looked sturdy enough to land on but Chris wasn't going to take his chances. He put the ship down behind a demolished building and shut the engines down.

DC could feel the tension, anger, hate, rage, sadness, all these emotions emanating off Rob. She could feel his that his body was cold without touching him. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was at peace. But inside all his emotions were raging in a bloody war. Rob felt like going berserk and tearing down any Giziod in his site now, but another part of him wanted to break down crying in sorrow for his dead loved ones. A blue aura was emanating of Rob's body, his hero was rising passed its normal levels. The thoughts and images of the battle, the screams of his people, the blood of his friends, and the smile on the murders face. These things all tore and thrashed at Rob's heart.

Rob opened his eyes and turned towards the loading ramp. "Let's move out". His voice was chilled and emotionless. It sounded as if he wasn't Rob anymore. DC looked at him in worry as did the others. It was distressing to see their valiant team leader in this much turmoil and despair. The group got up and exited the Spin Dash. The air outside was stale; the wind was still and motionless. Rob looked up to the sky. Dark clouds covered it; the sun hasn't shinned since the battle. Rob walked out further from the group and touched the wall of the building they landed by. The stone on it was cold and crumbling. He recognized the building; it was one of the buildings from the business district. It once gleamed in the horizon as the sun rose at the start of each day. But now there was a shadow of darkness cast over it, no light shinned off it anymore.

Rob's hand slid off the wall and he turned back to his team. "Let's spread out, we will be able to cover more ground that way." He took his sword off his back and turned away from his team. "If you come across any Giziods take them out quietly, if you find any life form contact me immediately, if not stay off the com channel. We don't need the Giziods detecting our communications." Rob walked off and disappeared behind a building.

Zeke crossed his arms. "What's with him, he's been acting like this ever since we got the message about the survivor?" He looked to DC who still had a worried look on her face. She was wondering as well what was wrong with Rob.

"Use your heads guys, were on his home planet, this is where he lost everything to Nega Sonic. Don't you think the possibility of a survivor might make him go crazy like this?" Dash said as he walked off. DC knew he was right; it was the only explanation for Rob acting like this.

"Whatever his reasons are fine." Zeke swung his leg over his scout speeder he brought in the Spin Dash. "I'll find this 'survivor' only to get him back to his normal self." He kicked on the engine and stormed off, leaving DC and Chris to look in the surrounding areas.

Rob walked through the streets of the war torn city. The city was once filled with lush green trees and plants mixed with a scent of repulsion fuel creating a very peculiar scent that no one seemed to mind, but enjoy. Now the city smelt of decaying rubble and smoke. Rob could feel the weight of his failing here drop onto his heart as it had done a month ago. His memories of the peaceful life of Maynosha in every part of the city was now replaced with the mechanical stomping of the Giziods and the screams of death as his Freedom Fighters and his citizens all fell to not just the mindless army, but the killer who led it all.

'Were in this together dude' the pain, 'I'll fight with you to my last breath.' the suffering, 'I'll see you when we beat these back to where they came from!' the loose, 'I'll never give up!' the sadness, 'NEGA SONIC!' the hatred, 'I love you Rob the Hedgehog…' the failure. Rob would never forget his failing, nor would he forgive himself for it. Each night he remembered this place and remembered the life he once lived, but as he slept the nightmare of the battle broke him. He wanted to end the pain and suffering for good, sure he had this new life of his… but it wasn't the same to him.

He found himself in front of a small market, the sign now blackened, the stainless windows shattered, the roof on the floor of the store, and the life that was once inside… gone. He kept walking and for every building he passed it was the same story. Each building now decimated, shattered, lifeless, destroyed. He felt then the wind brush by him in a great burst. Almost like it is when Sonic were to run by him back on Garland. He looked toward the direction of the wind, and saw the remnants of a bright blue streak across the air but close to the ground. He knew his mind was just playing tricks with him.

"No… it's not her…" He said softly as he continued on with his search.

Zeke torn down the streets of Maynosha on his scout speeder, all that was on his mind was find Rob's friend and getting off this rock. The matter of the fact was he didn't really care about what was going on. He preferred to be on the front lines cutting down Giziods for the glory and honor of battle. He couldn't really help it. It was instinct to him. Back on his home world he remembered the great hunt. The members of his tribe would run on all fours through the jungles to find the largest beast. He who had slaughtered the largest beast would be given the highest honor of the tribe. In most cases food was gathered using weapons and high technology. But the great hunt was something done only by using a Lions instincts.

He remembered those days and smiled as he looked back on them. He left to join the Sonic Heroes when he was ten, he did it for the highest glory of the lions… or so he wished it were that. He would never be given that glory, his hedgehog half prevented that. He shook his head and came back to reality. He swerved around a corner lowered his speed. He picked up the sound of mechanical walking and peered over a pile of rubble down into a canyon filled with decaying buildings.

"Surrender or be blasted." The head Giziod of the platoon had his rifle raised at something. Zeke couldn't really see so he got on top of the pile of rubble and jumped down to an open ledge to get a better look.

"This is your last warning scum." Zeke heard the safety on the blasters go off. Now he could see who they were pointing at. They had their blasters raised at a female hedgehog. From the looks of it she was blue with black streaks in her hair, he clothes were torn and there was blood on his cheek. She looked warn out and tired. Zeke didn't take another second to observe, Sonic Hero protocol was to help anyone in need, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He jumped off the ledge drawing his swords. He came down on the head Giziod hard slicing him right down the middle. The pieces fell to the sides with sparks and smoke emanating from them.

It didn't take another second for the Giziods to respond. The turned and poured down multiple shots on Zeke. Zeke twirled around and spun his blades deflecting the shots away from him. He charged the first Giziod and cut it across the chest the whirled around slicing the others blaster in two. Grabbing it by the arm he spun it around and threw it into the other Giziod causing it to fall. The last Giziod drew its blade and charged Zeke. But he was already on the move. He ducked under the Giziod and brought his sword up into its chest. It fell down hard and shut down.

He turned to see the girl run past him in an instant at sonic speeds. Zeke fell back from the force of the wind and did a double take in the direction of the girl. "What the hell?" He pressed a button on his wrist buckle and his speeder came down to his position. He hopped on and revved off immediately after the girl. He could barely see her in the distance but kept going. Suspecting that this was the survivor they had gotten the message from he was determined not to lose her.

The sound of a speeder drive came up behind him. Zeke looked back to see two Giziod scouts heading towards him. "Damn, so much for being undercover." He pushed the speeder farther to catch up to the girl. She was indeed fast though Zeke could tell she was lagging from her injuries. The two Giziods pointed aimed the concussion riffles on their speeders. Zeke swore again under his breath and started swerving so they couldn't get a lock on him. They still fired. The concussion rockets flew over Zeke's head and he realized they weren't aiming for him they were aiming for the girl!

The rockets exploded and the girl flew off her feet flying back towards them. Zeke swore again and cut his engine drive. He fell back towards the Giziod scouts. "Gotcha!" He drew his swords and flew past them cutting them through the chest. The remains of the scouts swerved out of control and crashed into a pile of rubble on the side of the street. Zeke reactivated the engine and revved towards the girl. She was in the air and falling towards him. He jumped off his speeder and soared towards her. At the last moment he caught her hand and pulled her into him.

The two fell and hit the ground landing on Zeke's back. Zeke gritted his teeth and held in the scream of pain from his shattered back. His speeder came to a halt next to them. Still holding the girl he breathed deeply regaining his strength and suppressing the pain from his back. "Sometimes I wonder if this hero stuff is worth it." Zeke grunted and stood up. He set the girl down and clicked his com link, sending out a signal to the others that he found who he thinks they were looking for.

He stared back at the girl and noticed something peculiar. She looked like Rob, she had the same fur as Rob and around her waist was a holstered dagger, and the markings on it looked just like the ones on Rob's buster sword. Zeke couldn't see her eyes though. He turned and looked towards the sky waiting for the others to come. The next thing that came was a fist slamming into the back of his head, followed by a spin dash to the back. Zeke fell forwards but stopped his fall by flipping himself over.

The girl had woken up panting. "Get away from me!" She through a constant stream of blows at Zeke. He dodges by moving to the side.

"What the hell are you doing! I just saved you!" She didn't hear him; she pulled out her dagger and lashed out at him. Zeke dodged left and right, he through his foot up and kicked the dagger out of her hand. She snapped back and grabbed his foot, causing him to fall onto the ground. Zeke grunted now getting a little ticked off at this. She jumped on to him and tried to pin his shoulders down. Zeke was stronger than her; he flipped her over and pinned her down on the ground. The clouds were starting to clear up, it was night time now. The moon gleamed in the night sky.

She struggled to get out of his hold. Zeke didn't budge; he could tell she was scared and frightened. Getting her to calm down was the key in this. The girl stopped struggling and growled. The growl started out weak but then grew in base tone. Zeke noticed her eyes thinned out and her teeth sharpened. Zeke did a quick look back and realized the present moon in the sky.

'Damn! She's a werehog!' Zeke swore in his mind. Werehogs were a rare breed of hedgehog. Not many of the hedgehog species had it; stories were that Sonic turned into a werehog before. But the werehogs came out at night when the moon comes out. It's a hard form to control; the werehog is a ferocious beast, with no moral of loyalty. They attack anything in site with amazing strength and power. Stories were that females were as bad as the male werehogs. Zeke didn't know why all he knew is he was in trouble. Even his lion instincts wouldn't be enough to defend against a werehog.

The werehog threw him off her, and fully transformed. Zeke had to do a double take on her; she didn't look like the animal he was expecting, though her presence was still intimidating. He tensed up and drew his claws, he growled letting his lion instincts take over. The girl charged him slashing her claws in a fury of anger and rage. Zeke jumped up dodging and came down hard on top of her. He missed as she flipped back. She immediately went after him showing her canines in a loud roar. Zeke swerved to the side but was to slow to miss her from sinking her teeth into his neck.

Zeke yelled and grabbed her by her shoulders and through her on to the ground. He quickly touched his neck to feel blood dripping from his wound. Zeke didn't want to hurt her but he also didn't want to get his own butt kicked in the process. He fidgeted in his belt and pulled out a concussion detonator. He smirked and looked up at her. "Come and get me puppy!" Zeke waved his hand towards himself trying to goad her into attacking.

The girl charged and lashed out at him. Zeke only had a second to react before being cut down. He planted his feet on the ground and jumped spinning himself to her side as she went past him. In a split second he slapped the grenade on her back. He braced for impact and was thrown back in the explosion. All that could be seen was rock and dust thrown up from the ground. Zeke regained himself and landed on his feet skidding on the ground. It took a moment for him to regain his posture, his was breathing hard as he looked up. The girl now back to normal was lying on the ground.

"You're real handful" Zeke commented picking her up. She didn't respond though. A concussion grenade would knock others unconscious for a while depending on the rate of impact. Zeke placed her on the back seat of his speeder. He swung his leg back over the driver seat and started the engine.

"Hopefully you're the one Rob is looking." He muttered to himself. He was about to take off when he felt her fall against his back. Zeke sighed and took her hand so that she would be steady during the ride.

"Thank…..you." The girl murmured, gently intertwining her fingers with his. Her voice was dry and tired, but it sounded so sweet to Zeke. He sighed and muttered your welcome back and set off back towards the ship.

"Guys I've found someone meet me back at the Spin Dash." Zeke said over his comlink waiting for a response. The device crackled with static and finally there was a response. "You got it Zeke." It was DC. "I'll have the others back here on the double."

Zeke smirked and nodded to the invisible DC. "Good and I was wondering if you would want to get a bite to eat after were done here?" He said in a very charming manner. There was silence then he almost jerked his head back as she burst into laughter.

"Haha not on your life Hedgelion! Nice try though!" She was cracking up over the com, her voice now more high pitch which Zeke was slightly irritated by. He closed the com and focused his eyes back on the road ahead.

Rob jumped over another ledge and landed in front of the Spin Dash. His face was smeared with dirt and his right arm was bleeding. But it didn't seem to bother him; his hero reduced pain so that he could focus on the challenge ahead. Hero was tied with every part of his body. DC was already standing by the Spin Dash waiting for the rest. She noticed Rob and ran over to him, noticing his arm her eyes widened and a concerned look grew on her face.

"What happened, are you okay?" She hugged him gently. A face of concern spread across her face, one that Rob could only smile and love so much, but felt ashamed at him for causing it. He didn't like it when DC worried about him, especially when it was something that he caused. Rob wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to doom their friendship to awkwardness and more worry.

Rob hugged her gently. "I'm fine DC, I just scrapped myself on some metal. Don't worry." He nuzzled his face against hers causing her to blush. DC wondered what was happening to her sometimes. She was normally like Dash who never showed any emotion except for anger and hate. She was always quite, she never laughed, and she never thought of herself as an enjoyable person to be around. But for some reason when she met Rob that changed. He was kind and understanding to her. DC just felt safe and comfortable around him.

They broke away at the sound of the low hum of Zeke's speeder. He pulled up in front of them and smirked. "Well mission accomplished." His gaze drifted to Rob. "You owe me hedgehog." He dismounted his bike and picked up the girl sitting unconscious behind him. "This one was not very corporative."

The girl's eyes were closed and she was covered in dried blood, her clothes were partly torn and her hair was a mess. Rob stared down at her hard. Rob taped in to his memories, due to the fact that the girl looked familiar to him. The girl started in Zeke's arms and her eyes flicked open, surprising Rob that they glowed a bright yellow like his. For a moment the girl stared at Zeke then moved her eyes to Rob and DC. In an instant she jumped out of Zeke's arms and tackled Rob, who barley had enough time to respond and fell onto the ground.

"Rob!" The girl said choking on her tears. Rob's eyes widened as he buried her face into his shoulder. He realized who he was hugging now. "Manakai? S-Sis?." Zeke and DC just stood there, their mouths open.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rob greatly hugged the blue hedgehog that tackled him. He could feel himself crying now, his tears hot and his heart racing faster than Sonic himself. His sister let go of him and looked into his eyes with tears streaming down her dirt covered face. Rob remembered the last time he saw her was during the invasion on Maynosha, he was holding Nega Sonic off while she ran into the deep catacombs of the palace to who knows where, his mind kept telling him after the battle that she was dead, that she was lost, that she was gone. But he was wrong and he had never in his life been so happy to be wrong.

Rob's sister was a blue hedgehog with the same yellow eyes as his; she had black streaks on her ends of her hair spikes. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Rob could imagine that she has been struggling to survive since she escaped the Maynoshan palace. But he didn't care about that he was just happy to be reunited with his family again, the only thing that he had left from the battle of Maynosha.

"Okay can we get a little bit of an explanation please?" Zeke stood jaw askew now. Probably as surprised as DC was, for once they could agree on something, they both did not see this coming at all.

Rob turned to him and nodded. "Let's get under way first then I'll explain everything."

The Spin Dash rocketed into warp space in a flash of light headed back towards Garland. Rob sat down with the others around the small lounge area on the Spin Dash. He and his sister sat on one side in joy of seeing each other while the others sat on the other side of the table waiting in anticipation for whatever was going on.

"For proper introductions, everyone this is my sister Manakai." Rob went around the table. "Sis, this is Dash, Zeke, Chris, and DC." Dash gave a small nod of acknowledgement, while Chris and DC gave a small hello; Zeke on the other hand flashed her one of his smooth cool guy smirks and nodded looking her up and down. Manakai turned her head a little blushing. Rob didn't notice this. He was too focused on the situation and how he was going to explain this to his team.

Though Rob did have something curious to ask his sister, the question of what happened after she left him during the battle. "So sis what happened when I told you to run?"

Manakai lowered her head a little bit; she could recall images flashing in her mind, the constant rush of the battle around her, the helplessness she felt as she ran away from her brother, leaving him alone to fight Nega Sonic.

"It's a long story but, basically when I left you to fight Nega Sonic, I ran through the catacombs as fast as I could. I ran and ran and ran until I heard a huge explosion, followed by 10 more. I barreled down farther into the catacombs but the explosions started getting louder and the tunnels rumbled with great force as they crumbled around me. I finally reached the exit of the catacombs and came out into the Meron forest. But there was no forest anymore. It was burned flat to the ground. After that I just kept running, running away from the Pandorian Army, from Nega Sonic, from everything that I came in contact with."

She paused for a moment and glanced at Zeke. "After months of this I gave up, I was cornered by the Giziods and I knew it was over. But then out of nowhere he showed up." She motioned to Zeke. "He destroyed the Giziods but I still ran away. He chased after me and I attacked him in my werehog form.

Zeke stood and craned his neck out grunting. "Yea I got the teeth marks to prove it." The bleeding from his neck had stopped a while ago but the whiles still showed clearly on the side of his neck. DC and Chris stared at it startled, but Dash rolled his eyes acting like he's seen worse injuries than that. Rob was neutral, he knew of his sister's werehog form. She was the only of the two that could do that. He found it a little funny; he had hero and she had the werehog form.

Manakai lowered her head again still sorry for what she did to Zeke. She didn't mean to hurt him she really didn't but the werehog form was something that wasn't very controllable by anyone, well anyone but Sonic, but that's another story for another time.

"Sorry, after that I was knocked unconscious and he brought me to you and well now I'm here." She gave an awkward smile. "But what have you been doing bro? What happened in the fight with Nega Sonic? Did you win? Where have you been in the past months?" Rob sat down beside DC and looked up. "Heh it's a long story sis."

Rob sensed Manakai run into the catacombs of the palace away from his position. Her survival was all he cared about at this point, as long as she got into the catacombs he knew she would be safe and that he would still have something to fight for. His friends lay at his feat dead. Manakai had seen it all, Zack first, then Alana, Chase, Crept, and finally Saysha, all of them dead, at the hand of Nega Sonic. Rob rage fueled his attacks now as he charged Nega Sonic laying blow after blow not once giving him a chance to counter. Rob was ready to end get revenge on the heartless monster that stand before him. "You will pay!" He shouted as he landed his knee into Nega Sonics gut.

Rob came out of his flashback and looked to his sister. "There isn't much to tell, I continued to fight Nega Sonic now to my full power. But that wasn't enough to beat him; the roof came down on top of us caused by the continuous aerial bombardment from the Pandorian fleet." Rob turned to his team. "After that Team Chaos found me and took me to Garland. Now we are on a mission to find proof that the Pandorians attacked Maynosha so that we can plead our case to the Council of Neutral Systems." Rob leaned back in his chair sighing knowing that it was going to be a hell of an adventure when it's all said and down.

Manakai shot her brother a weird look. "But if you're alive so why don't you just go to the council now?" Rob shook his head. "It's not that simple sister. The attack on Maynosha was reported by the Pandorians as a civil war and we are reported dead. Going there now would only complicate things." Rob looked up to the ceiling wary of the situation. There is only one reason the council would believe the Pandorians and how the Pandorians were able to completely decimate the Maynoshan forces without even trying. A traitor, someone on the council who was in league with the Pandorian Empire. It was the only reason that Rob could think of and due to the situation it was the only thing they could really go off of.

The rest of the conversation between the siblings and team chaos was just getting to know each other as they traveled through the swirling vortex of warp space.

Mark the hedgehog strode into one of the lounging rooms in the academy where Team Chaos was located. He spotted Team Chaos, with Dash watching holo-net news; he had a blank stare on his face as he listened to the constant chatter from the holographic reporter talking about the usual nonsense that just irritated Mark. He scanned the room further and found Zeke sitting at a table with Manakai. He noticed Zeke was doing his usual thing and flirting with her. Mark quickly rolled his eyes and noticed Rob and DC; they were sitting outside on the veranda of the lounge talking. He quickly strode towards the two with the flick of his cape.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said as he stopped in front of the two. DC quickly drew her hand back from Rob's and blushed. Rob folded his hands trying to hide the shade of pink on his face. "No not at all Mark" There was sarcasm in his voice. He could never get some real time alone with DC. Ever since his sister arrived with them on Garland he had been more cheerful and had opened up to his team and DC. He had to admit he liked her quite a bit, maybe even to the point where he could move on from the death of his friends and ask her out. But he would never say anything during the war; he wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"I have another mission for you my friend." At that moment Rob sprung out of his seat. "Where! When?" Mark jumped back a little at his reaction that he wasn't expecting. But he then found it natural for Rob to be like this. "I'm sending you on a little expedition to Nimbus. Sources tell us that there is a hidden Giziod factory there."

Rob's excitement faded. "So why send me?" Mark expected that question from him. He knew Rob only wanted missions that were crucial to solving the puzzle on the attack on his home world.

"Oh I think you will be quite interested in this factory. Our sources tell us that this Giziod factory was the creation place of the Giziods for Nega Sonic's personal army." Rob still looked at him with a grimace face. "So you want me to take down Nega Sonic's hand?"

"No Rob." DC jumped in. "I think I know why Mark wants us to do this. If these Giziods are for Nega Sonic's personal army then this factory would have produced the Giziods that were in the battle of Maynosha!" Rob's face lit up at that moment. "If the giziods that attacked Maynosha came from that factory, then the shipment, creation, and orders would be on record there!"

Rob was ready to jump for joy now, his heart raced as the thought of the factory in flames and he with the information he needed in his hands raced through his mind. The Pandorian Empire had Giziod factories all over, including on own controlled planets. The main factory was located on Pandorian Central. Rob guessed it would probably be where the bulk of the Pandorian Armada is coming from. To take something down of that magnitude would take at least half the Sonic Hero fleet. Though that would only be if they had a clear shot at it with no other distractions. To just get into Pandorian Central would take the power of Sonic and Shadow using the Chaos Emeralds. But that battle would be for another time.

What Rob was focused on now was the factory Nimbus, but he had a bad feeling about it as well. What if it was a trap? He ran this question through his mind over and over, he wondered where Mark received some of his intelligence. Sometimes it was accurate and others it was not. Another though crossed his mind, should he be on the mission? With Nega Sonic hot on his trail and appearing anywhere Rob went, it would seem apparent that he would find himself face to face with Sonic's doppelganger once more. Rob pushed these feelings aside and came back to reality.

"But how can we take down an entire factory?" Though the factory would be nothing like the one at Pandorian Central, Rob figured there would still be a tight defense, one that only an all attack could take down.

Mark waved his hand as if he were motioning to someone next to him. "Don't worry, this is not a sabotage mission. You'll be taking down the factory in preparation for our invasion force to land." So that's his game, Rob concluded. Mark wanted him to take down the factory to give him an opening for an all out attack. It made sense to him actually. In war the sabotage only works for a certain amount of time, gaining more territory would give the Sonic Heroes what they needed to press forward in stopping the Pandorians Galactic domination.

Rob then recalled the star maps he had memorized in his mind during his classes in the Maynoshan palace. Nimbus was located at the edge of the mid rim asteroid clusters, giving in a perfect launching point for an assault on the outer rim systems. With an asteroid defense surrounding the planet it's the perfect location for a sonic hero military base.

"Your briefing will be held on the way there. But what you must know is that you will not be alone on this mission. Team Rush, the group we deployed to Nimbus will aid you in this mission, on landing you will meet up with them." With that said Mark strode away.

The air was moist and humid as smells of the forest waved across Rob's nose. The sounds of various swamp and forest creatures echoed throughout the area. The sounds were in harmony as if they were singing to the guests that landed in their swamp. Rob closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest, nature was a wonderful thing to him. Growing up on Maynosha he had always gone into the forests to explore. Of course he was sent with a troop of guards, but they were never able to keep up with him. The rush of jumping through the trees and moving with the sounds of the forest was something Rob loved. Not to call himself a nature boy but he sort of felt at home here.

He opened his eyes to see Chris vigorously swatting at mosquitoes, Zeke was doing the same as Rob and taking in the atmosphere from the forest, DC just stood close to Rob, and Dash well, he stood looking up at the moss roof above their heads that was shaped by the various trees that towered over the _Spin Dash._ It seemed to him that Dash didn't really didn't have anything he liked about the galaxy. He was always serious and focused about the mission or really any situation. The only time he saw Dash smile was in the heat of battle as he obliterated Giziod after Giziod. He also seemed a little lonely, Rob thought, maybe he needs a girlfriend.

Rob's thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of bark and grass that lay on the ground as four girls walked towards them. Lead by them was a red cat with blond hair, she looked harmless but Rob knew from experience never judge by someone's looks. She stopped in front of Rob and looked him over, and then she spoke. "You must be the Sonic Heroes Mark told us about, I'm Amarena, and this is team Rush. She motioned her head towards the three others behind her. A wolf known as Agatha, a lion called Elsa, and another hedgehog by the name of Sarah. There wasn't much Rob knew about them though.

Rob nodded at them. "Right then nice to meet all of you, okay now time to get down to business. Where is the factory?" Amarena turned and pointed in the opposite direction. "About 5 clicks' from our current position. There is a heave layer of ground defense and an energy shield preventing any aerial strikes. Mark put you in charge of this mission so what's our objective beside the obvious."

Dash stepped forward and pulled out his data pad with a map of the area surrounding the facility. "There are three objectives, take down the shield generator, shut down the Giziod production lines, and get the information we need." The feline's ears perked up, "Wait? I thought our mission was just to blow this place up?"

Dash shook his head in response. "The reactor would be to heavily guarded for us to get into it quietly. If an alert is triggered to soon we'll have Nega Sonic himself down here before we have time to blink. Plus if we blow the place up we won't be able to get the information we need." Dash looked toward the factory. "All we need to do is take down the shield generator and shut the factory down so that no more Giziods can be created when the factory the Sonic Heroes begin their assault.

Amarena had a blank look on her face. True blowing the factory up would be much more convenient than going to all the trouble to shut the shield and factory down. "But this is Nega Sonic's personal factory, once the factory is shut down an wouldn't he be alerted? He would still show up and as far as I know none of us can even stand a chance at winning against him!"

"Nega Sonic is already taken care of." Chris jumped in. "Mark had already considered that factor. That's why he commissioned Team Hero to lead the planetary assault." It all made sense now to Amarena, Team Hero was lead by the one and only true blue hero himself, Sonic. Next to Rob, Sonic and Shadow are the only Sonic Heroes capable of fighting Nega Sonic with a chance of winning.

"Well then let's be careful not to trigger any alarms before they-" A high pitched screech blasted all over the forest. "-get here!" Everyone from Team Chaos and Rush jumped to their feet and located the two Giziod scouts that sounded the alarm. "Take them! Before they can report are position!" Dash was already in the air before Rob could finish. He summoned multiple Chaos Spears and hurled them toward the Giziods. The two Giziods were fast; they jumped back into the trees before the spears got them. Dash landed on the ground with Amarena and her team charging past him. Amarena and Sarah jumped into the trees, while Agatha went on all fours into the brush. Rob was quick to respond, he jumped into the trees with DC and Dash, while Chris and Zeke stayed below following Agatha.

Amarena was a blur of movement as she leapt from branch to branch, somersaulting over the fines in quick bursts of speed. Dash had to admit for a girl she had skill. He was never one to be impressed with anyone he worked with aside from Rob. But he was an exception; Rob's hero made him the only exception. But Dash noticed she wasn't using any powers or special abilities, just her natural skill. Dash noted her in his mind and decided to charge after her using multiple chaos controls to keep up with the red cat.

Rob leapt higher with DC into the upper canopies formed by the trees. The grove around them was thick and congested. Vines lay in all directions and tree branches stuck out at the most unexpected places. Rob still loved the thrill and the rush of the chase; it was something that brought back so many good memories to him. He pushed the memories back in his mind and focused on the Giziods. They were swerving and dodging trees as they tried to fly faster away from the group.

Dash and Amarena were the closets to them and coming up fast. One of the Giziods turned and shot a rocket out of its left arm. The rocket hurled at Amarena who was helpless to do anything to stop it in time. She was thrown up by an invisible energy force as the rocket flew under her. The rocket exploded on impact of a tree. The enormous plant toppled from its own weight and fell dragging fines and other plants with it. Rob was behind DC and Elsa. He noticed the tree plummeting in their direction. With a burst of speed he leapt ahead of them. In a quick swipe he severed the tree in two to stop it from crashing upon DC and Elsa. Rob looked back up and jumped to another branch with the two.

Amarena regained her balance in the air and landed on a branch perturbing from a near tree. She looked back and saw that Dash had used Chaos control to throw her above the rocket. She quickly nodded a thank you and resumed the pursuit of the Giziods. They were already far ahead of the Sonic Heroes' and gaining more distance. Dash and Amarena locked eyes and smirked at each other. Dash jumped ahead of her and formed a Chaos field around his body; he was expecting Amarena to throw a punch or grab him and swing him. What he received instead was a powerful blast of fire hitting the field and sending him at great speeds toward the Giziods. Dash for a second was surprised that she had the ability to summon fire, but he decided he'd ask about it later.

Dash dived at the two Giziods and dropped his fist down into the back of one of them and the Giziod went down with a clunk. He didn't take a second to look up and fire a group of Chaos Spears at the other. The Giziods toppled upon impact. Dash stood up cautiously as the others arrived at his position.

"We'll they know were here now." Rob said summer saluting of a tree branch and landing near Dash, along with Sarah, Elsa, and DC. Amarena ran up to Dash and smiled. "Thanks for the save back there." Dash noticed how nice her smile was and turned hiding a little blush. "Er no problem." He shook his head to get rid of the blush. Dash turned to Rob. "So what now fearless leader?"

Rob looked up and pondered for a moment. "Well the best thing to do is charge them head on!" Zeke could've sworn he lost his hearing at that moment. "I'm sorry but did you say charge them head on?" Rob smirked; the best plan was the charge the factory head on. Time was running short and since the factory is aware of their presence it would take twice as long as it normally would to sneak into the factory. The fleet was going to be arriving soon and without the shield down, the troops would be sitting ducks without any heavy aerial support. The shield and anti-air turrets were the primary target. Splitting up into three teams would be the best approach. He turned to the rest of the groups.

"Ok here's the plan. We'll split up into three teams. From what I have read about Team Rush's profile Elsa you come with DC and I to the central control systems where we can shut down the Giziod production lines and get the information we need. Agatha you go with Zeke and Chris to shut down the anti-air defense. Finally Sarah and Amarena you go with Dash to shut down the planetary shield."

Amarena stepped in. "And what if this Nega Sonic shows up?" Nega Sonic was drawing closer to the planet and it would only be a matter of time before he would attack. "That's easy; he will come after me as always. I'm his objective, and once the Sonic Heroes get here Sonic will take care of Nega sonic."

The three teams charged out of the brushing into the sight of the Giziods. There was not much cover aside from some trees but it would have to do. Rob had his sword drawn and already in movement as blaster fire started raining down on them. The teams split in the directions of their targets toward the facility. Giziods drew their lines in the ground but were blown away as the teams quickly advanced. Robots were no match for organic skill. Dash leapt above the battle and carried Amarena and Sarah over with the flick of his wrist. Chaos control was a very useful tool in battle.

Rob darted down the path of the Giziods and split his single blade into two separate blades, he jumped toward the factory entrance with Elsa and DC covering him. He tore through the factory entrance and landed being met with another stream of blaster fire. Giziods surrounded them but met a quick end with the spinning of his two blades. DC and Elsa followed in. DC jumped over Rob and tore down two Giziods to her left while Elsa jumped up and flipped over the railing to the upper level of room. She came up landing her foot square on the face plating of a Giziod sending it over the railing. Her skill and technique Rob found impressive. The team cleared out the room and started towards the factory. Rob felt shivers go down his spine.

"He's here… " Rob commented as he ran.

DC looked at Rob with a worried look. She felt the dark presence too. The overlord's ship entered the planet's atmosphere and began its landing sequence towards the factory. "Nega Sonic…"

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time was of the essence now as the three teams sprinted towards their targets. The mission had been calculated near perfectly but there is always a variable, and that variable was the dark doppel of Sonic the Hedgehog. No plan ever survives first contact and this was a prime example Rob thought to himself. He still new he didn't have that much to worry about. Nega Sonic's prime target was Rob, so he would come after him. Dash would get the shield down and Chris the air defenses. Even with the factory still producing Giziods, without air turret defense the Sonic Heroes could tear down the factory in one quick strike. The information Rob needed to get would still be acquired because once the Sonic Heroes arrive, Sonic and Nega Sonic will battle it out as enemies will leaving Rob to his information.

It was a perfect plan, Rob thought to himself. The group charged down another Giziod patrol and barreled down another corner.

Dash and his team arrived at the entrance to the shield generator. The generator was large tower that shot a deflector beam that was dispersed by three beam splitters at the top of the tower producing a shield that covers the entire factory. The shield was made to stop fast moving objects such as cannon and laser fire. Slow moving objects such as ships and people could enter unaffected. The whole idea was to ward off any attempt at an aerial bombardment. It was a common misconception to think that having a shield generator was fool proof. Ignorant fools Dash said under his breath.

Dash slammed through the entrance to the tower, followed by Amarena and Sarah. He spotted the controls and Amarena sprinted towards it. Two ways of taking the tower off line was to either shut it down using the controls or to blast it. Though blasting it would bring the whole thing down on top of them. Dash looked up and his eyes widened. "Get down!" He yelled and he jumped pushing Amarena out of the way of a chaos spear that would have impaled her. Dash fell on top of Amarena and shook his head.

He looked at Amarena who stared up at him blushing. "Um thank you." Her face was as red as her fur now. Dash felt his face grow warm and he quickly jumped to his feet with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Er-no problem Amarena." He scratched the back of his head.

"We'll now." Dash's mind stopped instantly at the voice. "Isn't that touching? You know I haven't seen that kind of sappiness since I last fought Rob." Dash looked up and his eyes widened. "W-what? You?" Standing above him on a platform, the wind blowing his cape and the sun giving light to his dark blue fur, was the heartless monster, Nega Sonic. Dash stared up in shock, he had thought Nega Sonic would go after Rob, but he was dead wrong. Dash normally was never afraid but even very presence of Nega Sonic sent shivers down his spine.

Amarena on the other hand dropped into a fighting position. "They say you're powerful? We'll try me then!" Her body ignited with a burst of flames, Dash did not just see but also felt the fire radiating off her body. "Amarena don't!" He tried to grab her arm but was too late as she jumped towards Nega Sonic. The fire around Amarena shot up and formed a ball of fire in her hand. She sent a beam of fire hurtling toward Nega Sonic. Dash looked up amazed that someone of her looks could hold that much power. The dark hedgehog looked up at the fire coming towards him and smirked. The fire blast slammed into him at full force. Amarena smiled victoriously as she fell towards the ground.

"Was that supposed to hurt girl?" Amarena and Dash spun around and jumped back seeing Nega Sonic behind them. "If you think those pitiful attacks will have any effect on me then you're more hopeless than I thought." Amarena growled and summoned an aura of fire. She charged Nega Sonic with full force, her hands and feet covered in flames. Nega Sonic dodged and somersaulted between the blows. Amarena jumped into the air and sent multiple blasts hurtling towards Nega Sonic. He took the blows head on with a huge explosion erupting from the impact.

With a quick flash of light Nega Sonic appeared in the air right in front of her. "Too slow girl." Amarena for a moment was shocked she hadn't even seen him move. The next thing she felt was Nega Sonic's knee slamming into her gut. She felt the wind fly out of her wind pipe as she let out a soundless yell. Nega Sonic then jumped above her and slammed his fists down on her back sending her towards the ground. Dash jumped and caught her.

Dash looked at Amarena with anger and worry, his gaze was then at Nega Sonic. "If there is one thing I hate more than people who hurt me friends. It's guys who have the nerve to hit a girl!" He placed Amarena on the ground and charged Nega Sonic. The dark hedgehog smirked and vanished, reappearing behind Dash and throwing his leg at him. But Dash could sense him using his own chaos energy, he brought his elbow up and blocked the blow, the whirled around launching a barrage of blows at Nega sonic. The two started blocking and attacking, disappearing and reappearing in the air. Nega Sonic caught Dash of balance and slammed his foot into his gut. Dash grunted but quickly recovered slamming his fist into Nega Sonic's jaw.

Nega Sonic hovered in the air whipping blood from his lip. "We'll I must say you're faring better than most have." He chuckled, "But you must realize that all I've done is distracting you from your objective. As long as the shield stays up your army will be sitting ducks once they arrive." Dash growled under his breath. He had let his anger and rage get the better of him.

"But you must also realize that I'm not even trying to fight you." Nega Sonic laughed mockingly at Dash. "Enough!" Dash yelled and in an instant had his hand around Nega Sonic's throat. "Chaos Blast!" the explosion was huge. The mass of energy Dash released tore the air around them. He landed on the ground. "Naive fool…" Dash felt a sharp pain in his leg causing him to topple. He looked up and saw Nega Sonic, who had shot a chaos spear at him.

"You think that you can actually beat me like that? I'm the most powerful being in the Universe!" He fired another shot at Dash. He couldn't move this time, there was too much pain in his leg for him to do anything. To suppress the pain and get up would take too much time. He struggled desperately to stop the shot using his own chaos power but it was no use.

The shot was brought to a halt as a fire barrier was summoned up in front of it. Dash got up slowly and looked to see Amarena back on her feet and at his side. "Let's tag team him. Maybe together we can stop him." Dash nodded. "Sarah! Get to the controls we'll distract Nega Sonic!" The two charged the dark hedgehog. He blocked both attacks by raising his arms in a block and jumped into the air clicking a button on his wrist com. Giziods poured into the area, cutting Sarah off from the controls. Dash noticed this and tossed his blaster to her.

Sarah ducked down and looked the weapon over. "But I don't know how to use a gun!" Dash's eye slightly twitched at this. "Just aim and shoot!" Sarah ducked behind a barrier and shot wildly at the Giziods. Her shots were wild and way off target. Dash refocused on Nega Sonic. He jumped into the air while Amarena shot out a blast of fire from her finger tips. Nega Sonic jumped into the air just as Dash anticipated. He charged his chaos energy into his hands and thrashed at the dark hedgehog. Nega Sonic ducked and brought his leg up trying to nail Dash under the chin. But Dash was ready; he flipped over Nega Sonic and slammed into his back using a spin ball attack. Nega Sonic recoiled and spun around unleashing a blast of chaos energy at Dash.

Dash held his hands out and blocked the energy with his own. Amarena jumped above Nega Sonic and slammed her leg down on Nega Sonic's temple. He slammed into the ground but quickly sprang up unleashed an immense blast of power from the palm of his hand. Amarena was ready for the attack. She summoned a wall of fire and covered herself in a whirlwind of flame. She spun through the blast and came down landing her foot into Nega Sonic's chest. Dash appeared behind him and sent him into the air with the movement of his leg. He grabbed Amarena and chaos controlled them above Nega Sonic.

"Together!" Dash yelled! He summed a mass of chaos energy around him. Amarena nodded and pulled all the fire power she could from her body. "Chaos, Control!" They both shouted send a burst of fire and chaos energy at the paralyzed hedgehog. He was sent down slamming into the ground. The two threw everything they had at him. Both a mix of multiple chaos and fire attacks lit up the area and shrouded the ground with smoke.

They stood their frozen in midair, both panting hard due to the energy they lost in the previous attack. Amarena held on to Dash as he brought them to the ground. "We'll I don't say this much, but you are very skilled." Amarena took is as a complement and smiled. The smile quickly faded as a chaos spear flew from the smoke and hit her square in the back. Time slowed as Dash watched her fall to the ground. "Amarena!" He knelt down to check her vital signs. She was unconscious and bleeding from her upper back, her dark red blood staining her blue jacket. Dash looked back up to see Nega Sonic standing with his hand pointed at him.

"You really thought that pitiful display of power would stop me?" He chuckled and whipped a little blood from his mouth. "You're more of a fool than I first believed" He looked eyes with Dash, who was infuriated and shocked at how Nega Sonic came out of the blast with barley any scratches on him. "Now let me show you another level of my power." Nega sonic charged Dash who was already in attack position. He caught Dash off guard by stepping to the side mid-attack and slamming his fist into Dash's gut. Dash grunted and was knocked off his feet by another blow by Nega Sonic.

He hit the ground and was paralyzed, his ears ringing with pain as he tried to move. Nega Sonic slammed his foot into Dash's chest and held it there. "Weakling, I'll kill everyone you care about, just like I did Rob, and I'll start with that meddling cat over there." Dash's mind halted at that moment. He had seen so many die in war, but for Nega Sonic to kill Amarena was going too far, Dash had already taking a liking to her, see as she was not like most girls he's met. Normally he felt disgusted by girls, but this was different, he wasn't about to let a potential friend die.

"I'll send you to hell!" He yelled and smirked. "Chaos blast," For a moment Dash's body grew a bright red and he unleashed his energy upon his unsuspecting opponent. Nega Sonic flew back grunting from the aftermath of the blast and looked up to see Dash with a green aura fixated around him as he stood in front of Amarena. "I won't let you touch her!" He now knew how Rob felt when he lost Saysha, this is what he hated about emotions, they were so annoying to him… but he had to admit they had their upsides.

Dash lashed out swinging blow after blow with chaos energy flowing through his fingertips. Nega Sonic dodged and step right and left as if the blows were nothing. He found Dash's rage and anger enjoyable, as if Dash thought that caring for other would give him the power he needs. It was a laugh to the dark lord. Hate and anger would always prevail; Nega Sonic lived by that mindset. Dash pulled back and launched his fist. Nega Sonic caught it with ease and pulled him into his knee, then threw him up into the air, blow after blow Nega Sonic unleashed dozens of Chaos spears at Dash, each more painful than the rest.

His body went numb as the last of the Chaos spears slammed into him. He tried to open his eyes and regain his balance but it was no use, Nega Sonic was in control of the battle. Nega Sonic jumped up and slammed his fists down into Dash's gut. The wind left Dash's through as he flew towards the ground only to be met by Nega Sonic driving his fist into his back. "They said you were stronger than the rest." Nega Sonic slammed Dash on the ground next to Amarena. "They said you were like Shadow." He placed his foot on his gut. "But they were wrong, you're weak."

Sarah took her eyes off the Giziods and fired frantically at Nega Sonic. The attack was sloppy and anticipated. Nega Sonic drew his sword and quickly battered the shots away, then firing a beam of chaos energy knocking Sarah, sending her flying into the wall. Dash knew it was hopeless now, but he didn't want Amarena to die. There was only one shot, he summoned what little chaos energy he had.

Nega Sonic noticed this and stepped on Dash's arm, attempting to snap it under his foot. Dash gritted his teeth but then smirked. "You're the fool Nega Sonic." He fired the beam of energy from his free hand at Nega Sonic. He did exactly as Dash wanted him too, and moved out of the way. Nega Sonic saw that Dash was still smiling and he turned to see his mistake. There was a flash of light and an explosion as the shield generator's power was hit. The tower collapsed under its own weight and fell to the grown. There was fire all around them now and groaning metal.

The dark hedgehog was angrier now than ever, he looked to Dash he slowly stood to protect Amarena. He chuckled, "Look's like I beat you Nega Sonic." Nega Sonic didn't wait another moment he slammed his fist into Dash's jaw with great force. Dash fell to his knees groaning from the pain.

"I think it's time I put you out of your misery you miserable insect!" A ball of chaos energy formed in Nega Sonic's hand. Dash new there was nothing he could do now, this was the end. Amarena with barley any strength left took his hand. He looked over to her weakly and saw her look of determination that he did the right thing. "Say goodbye!"

Nega Sonic was mid attack when a blue whirlwind formed around them. The wind whipped past their feat. Nega Sonic stood still now; he knew the cause of this anomaly. The wind let up into a blue streaked that stopped at the top of the pile of rubble formed by the destroyed shield generator. The blue streak faded as a figure formed out of it, the figure stood his back to Nega Sonic. The figure knew that Nega Sonic was staring at him with an un-amused look on his face.

"Pretty snazzy performance there, don't you think? Start the party without me eh Nega Sonic?" The person said mockingly. The smoke now cleared and their stood a tall blue figure. "Ready for round two?" The blue hedgehog turned. The forces of Garland had arrived and with them, Sonic. Nega Sonic's tensed at the sight of his clone. "You always know how to make an entrance Sonic, but your rising action, and climax, will result in your defeat!" Nega Sonic charged Sonic. Sonic smirked and turned into a ball and slammed into him.

The two rose into the air with high speed attack that even Dash could not keep track of in his tired state. Back and forth the two collided in spin ball and fisticuff attacks, each anticipating the others moves. Dash was able to catch glimpses of the two fighting. Sonic and Nega Sonic collided in a fist clash, Nega Sonic threw his leg up aiming for Sonic's chin, but he recoiled and blocked the attack with his elbow. The hedgehogs were evenly matched, dodging, spinning, their attacks creating a whirlwind of electricity and chaos energy as the fight pressed on.

Sonic came down hard on his feet and jumped back toward Nega Sonic drawing his fist back, Nega Sonic caught his fist mid blow and swung his fist into Sonics gut, but he was already in motion, he flipped over Nega Sonic landed his foot into his back. Nega Sonic grunted and flew back. He smirked and turned around unleashing an immense wave of chaos energy from the palm of his hand. Sonic battered the attack away with a quick spin dash. The two then erupted in a fury of spin dashes, colliding through the air with each collision stronger than the last.

Nega Sonic collided with is doppel again and quickly grabbed his foot hurling him over his shoulder towards the ground. The world spun and was upside down as Sonic fell towards the ground. Sonic gained back his focus and landed on the ground standing on his hand. He stayed like that a second to catch his breath and heard Nega Sonic charging at him. Sonic jumped off the ground using his hand right as Nega Sonic's fist slammed into the ground. The metal floor screeched and groaned from the impact of Nega Sonic's blow.

He didn't take a second to breathe; he jumped at Sonic drawing his sword with a quick swipe aiming for Sonic's chest. Sonic jumped back and drew his own sword. Dash noticed his sword was unlike Rob's; it was a smaller standard issue sword that most Sonic Heroes received. He collided in a sword lock with Nega Sonic and brought a barrage of strikes at him. Dash was bewildered at this; for Rob to do battle with Nega Sonic like this, it would take every ounce of hero he had in him. But what he saw in Sonic was unreal. Sonic never drew back feeling pain; never let his emotions run wild. He was both cool and calm, Dash for a moment thought that either Sonic was just that powerful, or crazy.

Dash faintly saw the battle over head in the clouds as Garland forces battered away at the remaining defenses protecting the factory. The aches and pain of Nega Sonic's attacks started wearing off as he began to push himself off the ground slowly standing up. Amarena on the other hand could not do the same. She was still bleeding and in more pain than Dash. Though Dash had received more damage than she had, he was naturally used to pain. He could remember his training that had started when he was a little hedgehog. The intense environmental training, the cuts and bruises that he received when fighting multiple combat robots with only his bare hands, all that and more turned him into the heartened warrior he was today. But he knew he had farther to go.

He picked up Amarena and placed her on his back slinging her arms over his shoulders and holding her legs at his waist, gently leaning over so that she wouldn't fall off. Sarah had climbed out of the rubble that blocked her way to them when the shield generator was hit. With Nega Sonic distracted they all left walking towards the extraction point.


End file.
